Anata No Tame Ni
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: chap 12 UP!jus 4 ya guys!Kenshin wants to protect Kaoru. he hurt her feelings to protect her... instead.. he pushed her to another man... Can another Rurouni replace kenshin in Kaoru's heart? WHo would get hurt in the end? KenshinKaoruSoujirou... R
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa…. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to me reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^   
  
Anata No Tame Ni   
  
Chapter 1: Hurting You  
  
"Ohayou Kenshin!" Kaoru greeted him. As she helped him settle the plates and bowls at their respective places.  
  
"Ohayou Kaoru dono." Kenshin replied curtly as he did his own role of job.  
  
"How was your sleep?"  
  
"As usual de gozaru." Another curt reply. Kaoru understood his hidden message from the curt replies. It was not very hard to notice... but life has taken it's change of course. Kenshin was suddenly cold towards Kaoru for no reason.  
  
'Kenshin's acting so cold... from the past few weeks... I don't think I can keep it up... what... what if... he wants to leave the dojo? What did I do wrong to make him so... so cold towards me... I did... I did nothing... wait... maybe that's why... he feels trap within the dojo... he is a man after all... doing laundry, cooking wasn't a man's job...' Kaoru's thinking was crash by Yahiko's insulting.  
  
"BUSU! What are you thinking in that ugly skull of yours?"  
  
"NAN DESU TE!" Kaoru took the nearest thing and threw it straight at Yahiko's face.  
  
"Good aiming jou chan... Now we can have breakfast PEACEFULLY..." Sanosuke sneer at Yahiko. Instead of smiling like she usually does... Kaoru frowned. She took a glimpse at the rurouni beside him. He was smiling... and talking to everyone else... except her.  
  
'Kenshin... why don't you talk to me anymore...' Just then... a smell of tobacco entered the room. Everybody knew who was it without looking at the entrance. The wolf.  
  
"Battousai... we need to talk." Saitou said as he blew another cloud of smoke.  
  
"What is it Saitou?" Kenshin asked as he placed his chopsticks down.  
  
"Something that doesn't concern your woman." Kenshin winced a bit.  
  
"I understand. But Let me get this straight... Kaoru dono isn't my woman de gozaru. We will talk in my room." Kaoru immediately froze when Kenshin said those words.  
  
'Kaoru dono isn't my woman de gozaru.... isn't my woman de gozaru...' Those words mercilessly punctured it in her mind. Yahiko and Sanosuke shrugged their shoulders at the attitude Kenshin gave Kaoru. They all thought the same. Kenshin only wants to protect Kaoru. That's why he had such attitude. The both of them got up and followed Kenshin and Saitou to his room. Just when Kaoru wants to follow. Kenshin stopped at her.  
  
"Kaoru dono. We don't need you here. As you have heard Saitou. This has nothing to concern you de gozaru. So could you please let us have some private time together de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked or rather snapped at her as he closed the shoji door roughly. Leaving Kaoru heart broken outside alone.  
  
'We don't need you here.' The words rang aloud, no matter how Kaoru covered her ears. Tears blurred her vision. She left for the kitchen like what Kenshin wanted. She smiled. Maybe a little tea for all of them would be good.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Quarreled with the tanuki? How interesting." Saitou smirked. Kenshin glared at him.  
  
"None that concerns you."  
  
"Hey, Kenshin... don't you think it is a little too rough on jou chan... I mean..." Sanosuke's sentence was cut short by Kenshin.  
  
"She's a big girl now. She can handle it." Kenshin said as he looked at Saitou. Expecting him to start his talk. Saitou cleared his voice and took out a few documents from his over coat.  
  
"There's a riot going on in Hokkaido. We are not handling those normal rebels... these rebels were heard to be very powerful from the sources I have... and the spies we have over there were killed... each and everyone of them." Saitou finished as he lit another cigarette.  
  
"So you want us to go to Hokkaido together with you and help you with this riddance of rebellions?" Kenshin asked straight.  
  
"Yes. Ironically, the government found you and that tori atama quite useful." Saitou said as he puff out the smoke.  
  
"Who are you calling TORI ATAMA!" Sanosuke exploded. But was shocked at what Yahiko said.  
  
"What about busu? We can't leave her here... I mean... she will follow us... this is for sure." Yahiko asked.  
  
"She has and will stay here. Megumi and Misao can come here if they like to accompany her. She can't come. She would be in our way." Kenshin said as he went a hand through his hair.  
  
"We have to leave as soon as possible... the best is tonight. I would come by once more and confirm whether you are ready. We would have to walk to Hokkaido. Rebels might have known that we have something up our sleeves, that's why we are taking the forest road. We would reach there at around... four days if we walk constantly." Saitou said as he inhaled another puff.  
  
"We will be ready by tonight." Kenshin announced as Sanosuke and Yahiko shouted in protest.  
  
"I wish you luck in breaking the news to your woman." Kenshin glared at Saitou who didn't even flinch at the deadly glare.  
  
"Saitou, Let me repeat... She is NOT my woman. She is only a little sister to me. Anyway... I am not so desperate in finding a wife who doesn't know how to cook or might even kill me." Shattering of glasses could be heard as everyone looked at the shoji seeing a womanly figure there. Sanosuke opened the door to revealed Kaoru... she was crying.  
  
'No... Kenshin.... you are lying... no...' Kaoru's mind was in a chaos... she quickly bowed and apologize and picked up the shattered glasses. But the tears won't stop as they blurred her vision and mind. The dojo was silent. Only the constant, sniffing of Kaoru and the scratching of the glass could be heard  
  
"Kao... ru... dono..." Kenshin eyes widen as he knew and absorbed what he had said.  
  
'No! It's all fake! No... don't believe me...' Part of Kenshin pleaded to Kaoru inwardly. But another part told him to let her be. It is the best for her to hate him then to be with him.  
  
That night... the Kamiya dojo was as quiet as the night sky.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Have we got everything ready?" Kenshin asked the two partners beside him. Sanosuke and Yahiko.  
  
"Aa... we are ready right brat?"  
  
"Who are you calling brat? Tori ATAMA!" Yahiko started gnawing on Sano's head till they heard a soft voice which they knew instantly belonging to who.  
  
"I'm going with the three of you." Kaoru said, as she looked straight at Kenshin. Kenshin sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
"You are staying Kaoru dono." Kenshin replied.  
  
'Please... Just listen... I don't want to hurt you anymore.'  
  
"No I am NOT! I'm a 17 now! I can decide what I want and what I don't! Since you are taking Yahiko with you, I see no reason why you can't take me along. I'm his sensei after all." Sanosuke and Yahiko agreed in their heart. Kaoru was putting up a great fight. And... she isn't a normal 'damsel'. She was capable of protecting herself.  
  
"Which part do you not understand? I said that YOU are STAYING in here! In the dojo!" Kenshin was angry now.  
  
"NO I AM NOT!" Kaoru argued back with defiance flashing in her eyes.  
  
"You will only get in the way as always."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"You are just a damn girl! And you are not good at it! What use can you be?" Kenshin was angry. His violet eyes had flecks of gold within them. He never wanted to go so far... but she forced him too.  
  
"Wa... watashi..." Kaoru's eyes widen as Kenshin said those words.  
  
"You are always being caught or even worse creating more trouble for us. Stop being such a bother. A woman's place is at home, not in battle. You should know that very well. With you there, the enemies would find you as our weak point, because you are just so damn weak." Kaoru's mind freeze   
  
"Ikuzu." Kenshin signaled the both of them to followed. Sanosuke and yahiko did as they were told reluctantly. Kaoru's blue eyes became a into a light blue as tears streamed down her cheeks as she registered the retreating figure.  
  
"Ken... shin.... you really find me such a bother?" Kaoru questioned no one as tears stramed down her rosy cheek.  
  
How much she wanted to know. If he really meant what he said to Saitou. She needed to know. It hurts not knowing. It might even kill her if she knows... but... she could move on... and maybe one day... someone would replace him... healing the pain.  
  
'Will there be someone who wants a woman who doesn't know how to cook and might even kill her him..." Who was she joking... no man would ever be that desperate... she wiped the unwanted tears away from her eyes.  
  
She was following them whether they like it or not. She has decided, and no one. Not even Battousai can stop her.  
  
'You haven't seen the last of me... Himura Kenshin.' Kaoru thought as she walked towards the direction Kenshin had took.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Hiz… this is my fifth ficcy… so how was it?? Do r&r pls thank you.  
  
I'm not sure about continuing this ficcy if I am not confident that people will like it…  
  
Please tell me how you think about this ficcy and do you think I should continue or leave this alone…  
  
If you think that I should continue… suggestions are welcomed  
  
Thank You Very Much 


	2. When Blue Meets Blue

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa…. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to me reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^   
  
Anata No Tame Ni   
  
Chapter 2: When Blue Meets... Blue  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
'Will there be someone who wants a woman who doesn't know how to cook and might even kill her him..." Who was she joking... no man would ever be that desperate... she wiped the unwanted tears away from her eyes.  
  
She was following them whether they like it or not. She has decided, and no one. Not even Battousai can stop her.  
  
'You haven't seen the last of me... Himura Kenshin.' Kaoru thought as she walked towards the direction Kenshin had took.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but feel another presence besides Sanosuke, Yahiko and Saitou. Kenshin glared at the woods.  
  
'It couldn't be.... Why does that woman have to be so stubborn?' Kenshin asked himself as he turned back and continue to walk along with the rest of them.  
  
"The tanuki doesn't give up na... Battousai." Saitou smirked. Yahiko and Sanosuke who was quarreling brightened up.  
  
"Busu's here? Where?" Yahiko asked as he looked around the forest. Kenshin gritted his teeth, clenching his fist tight.  
  
"Let's go. We have no time left." Kenshin announced fiercely as he walked behind Saitou who was smirking at his reaction.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=--=  
  
  
It was only the second day. Hokkaido is still far from sight.  
  
"Pheww... I thought I was done for it. Kenshin sure has sharp sense... I better be careful." Kaoru told herself as she sighed.   
  
She recalled what Kenshin had said to her. It still hurt in her heart... knowing that Kenshin doesn't need her by his side. Knowing that Kenshin only treated her like a little sister than a real woman. Knowing that Kenshin doesn't like her the way she likes him. Why? Was she really sure a failure in a woman's place.  
  
She clutched her Shinai tighter, making her knuckles white from the pressure. She was muttering something when she suddenly knocked onto something or more like someone. She immediately apologized for not looking and bowed. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of familiar socks.  
  
Purple socks....  
  
She trailed her eyes higher...  
  
White hakama...  
  
Even Higher...  
  
Pink gi... mixed with strands of red hair...  
  
Face to face...  
  
"Kenshin!!! What are you doing here?"  
  
"That was supposed to be my question de gozaru." Kenshin looked at her and expected an answer. Kaoru just shrugged.  
  
"I... just came out for a walk..."  
  
"A walk de gozaru?" Kenshin sighed. This woman is one stubborn one.  
  
"A walk." Kaoru reassured.  
  
"Hai de gozaru. A walk that leads to Hokkaido and following us de gozaru ka?" Kenshin argued back.  
  
"..... I can do what I want." Kaoru retorted back, annoyed with his questions and thoughts of her being weak.  
  
"Kaoru dono... Please go back to Tokyo. It's much safer there." Kenshin heave a sigh as he ran a hand through his red hair.  
  
"I am not going back and that's final!" Kaoru stomped her foot for emphasis. Kenshin closed his eyes.  
  
"I understand de gozaru... follow us in the meantime. But if you ever have to bother us with your own problems... you have to go home." Kenshin said as he turned around walking towards the group. Kaoru stood there dumb-founded with his reaction.  
  
"Are you coming de gozaru?" Kenshin asked again turning around. Flashing her a rurouni smile. Kaoru brightened.   
  
"Hai!" She exclaimed running towards them.  
  
'Sumanai Kaoru dono... you would have no choice but to go back later on... But... in the meantime... let sessha have a moment beside you.' Kenshin thought as he inhaled a scent he had learned to love....   
  
Jasmine...  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=  
  
  
'I wonder why Kenshin's suddenly so good to me again. I'm so confused.' Kaoru took a look at Kenshin who turned to look back at her and smiled again.  
  
"You have anything on your mind de gozaru ka Kaoru dono?" Kenshin asked as he continued to look into those blue orbs. Hoping that he could read what she was hiding. Kaoru opened her mouth to say something. But then on second thought she shut it tight thinking that she shouldn't asked that kind of opposing questions. Kenshin looked at her confusingly.  
  
"Kaoru dono?" Kenshin tried again.  
  
"It's nothing Kenshin. I was just.... thinking that's all." Kaoru replied.  
  
"Busu? Thinking? I didn't know you had anything in your busu skull!" Yahiko finished by laughing.  
  
"WHAT? You better take that back, Yahiko CHAN~!" Kaoru stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Don't call me chan! BUSU!"  
  
"Yahiko CHAN!"  
  
"BUSU!!"  
  
"Yahiko CHAN!" The bickering went on. Kenshin just smiled at the usual two.  
  
"Hokkaido is near. We will reach there soon after crossing a wooden bridge." Saitou smirked as he saw Kenshin glared at him.  
  
Kaoru stopped the quarreling as she visibly paled when they neared the bridge. The wooden bridge looked old and VERY unstable to Kaoru. She looked at Kenshin who only averted his gaze. Her eyes widen.  
  
'He knew IT! He knew that there was a bridge! He knew that I'm afraid of it! He knew it! He got this planned all along!" Kaoru screamed to herself.  
  
"Yoshi! Let's go!" Yahiko chimed as the four of them crossed the bridge. Then Sanosuke and Yahiko stopped noticing Kaoru wasn't with them.  
  
"Shit... We've forgotten that Kaoru's afraid of this thing." Sanosuke said as he used his leg to tap the bridge.  
  
"Let's go. We have no time." Kenshin declared as he continued walking. Sanosuke and Yahiko took another look at Kaoru who was looking at them pleadingly.  
  
"KENSHIN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kaoru screamed. Kenshin made no effort to move to her and help her like he always does.  
  
"Sumanai Kaoru dono." Kenshin made an apology without turning around as he urged Yahiko and Sanosuke to follow.  
  
'NO!!' Kaoru yelled in her mind as she saw them inching further and further away. Soon the four guys disappeared into the woods. Leaving her all alone on the other side. Kaoru held onto the ropes at each side. She took a step forward.  
  
'Don't look down! Kaoru! Don't LOOK DOWN!' Kaoru commanded herself. She instantly shrunk back to her former place as she broke down.  
  
'I can't do it! Kaoru no baka! WHY?' Kaoru thought as she continued looking at the other side. How she wished someone would help her. A little thought added something to her sentence.  
  
To love her... and to protect her...   
  
"O-jou san... daijoubu?"  
  
As if on cue, a boyish voice came from behind as his hand fell on her shoulder.   
She tuned around and saw a boy with short neat hair. Cute perfectly shaped face. Perfected features. A confused smile plastered onto the boy's face. He didn't look much older than her. The most attractive part of him that made Kaoru's heart thumped harder and faster.... was those never ending light blue eyes that seems to be mesmerizing her.  
  
At that moment.... the both of them can't seem to unlock their gaze, time stopped... at that moment blue met blue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… THANK YOU FOR THE TONS OF REVIEW!! I'm very happy that a lot of you like this idea.... I was quite depressed the past few days... I actually thought of REMOVING all my stories... well... I don't know why I felt that way... suddenly... I felt like i'm a failure and I didn't want to write anymore... I felt sad... BUT!! I think Kamimura Kaoru is BACK!! And i really want to write good stories for all of ya who like my stories!! ^^ Okay... Soujirou is up... He would help in the battle with the rest. You remember that time Soujirou left Kyoto he said something like he thinks the north sounds great. I figured to let the battle be in Hokkaido. There are other Juppon guys there. Namely, Anji and Fuji. ^^  
  
WOW... there's really a lot of you who wants Kaox Sou pairing. More than KaoxKen... amazing... really... Some of you didn't specify which pairing you like... It's okay... but the voting starts from Chappie 1... gomen... I didn't say anything on it... but the votes would see which pairing I'm supposed to write for the FINALE! So i really need the votings... actually.. I didn't have real planning's on which pairings... because.. the plans might change for each pairings... ^^ ARIGATOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Fudgieangel - Well... what Kaoru does would come later ne... Thanks for the compliment and be the first to review this unworthy one's fic... I hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review again.. ^__^  
  
hota chan - Oh... so... I take it as... you are not much of a kenshin lover are you... it's okay... different people have different taste ne.. so who do you like in RK?? Here's the update... i hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
tsuki-sama - gomen ne... Kenshin has to hurt kaoru in some way to make her go to Sou chan for the time being... hey you didn't say which pairing you want... but let me guess... KxK ne... haha~ here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
SSJKakarott -- Erm... Why kenshin's acting like this? Hmm... I thought I wrote it... It's to protect her... Oh well... if I didn't really explain... Gomen ne... Hai... here's the next chappie.. You never did specify which couple you want ne... Thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
samantha -- Hai!! I would try my best to fufill your wish ne.. You never did specify which couple you want ne.. here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Thanks for sending those ficcy.. I love them... espcially the lemon part... *Ohohohohohooo* okay... that's was just a joke... *blushes* ahem... Hey... you didn't specify which pairings you want... here's the update... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Kimeko -- He did that to break her determination... so that she would stay out of trouble... but... instead... she was being pushed to another cute guy... *smiles* So wat couple do you want? Here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
A. -- Arigatou... so which pairing do you want?? Do tell me ne... I hope you'll like this chappie ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Shunu No Miko -- What pairings do you want? I'm glad you like this story... I hope you'll like this update ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Alepuig -- Thank you for liking my story... I am really grateful... Here's the next chappie... I hope you'll enjoy it ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Crystal -- here's the update... Which pairings did you want? I hope you'll like this chappie ne.. thanks for the review ne..^__^  
  
princezz kaoru -- Kenshin will get jealous later on... when he sees that Soujirou has the hots for his Kaoru dono.. hehe~ here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
kawaii sakura-chan -- here's the update... i hope you'll like it too... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Skipper -- KxK is your vote ne... Ok... do tell me if you wanna change or stay with each going chappie ^^ thanks... it would be easier to calculate that way.... Here's the update... hope you'll like it too... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
SwtRKGurlz --Okay... gotcha point... I'll try my best to produce what you want ne.. ^^ Here's the next chappie... I reallly hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
afds -- You'll see how Soujirou get into this mess ne.. ^_~ Here's the update... i hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- haha~ seriously... i didn't expect that from you ya know... ^^ anyway... i pt for that couple... here's the next chappie.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Moonwind -- Hmm.. you have a point there ne... Here's the update... I hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Fujiwarano Sai -- I still cannot confirm which pairing... have to wait for the votes ne.. ^^ here's the next update... i hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel -- Hmm... Fanel.... You must be an Escaflowne fan ne...haha~ here's the update... i hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Isis 13 -- Haha~ Ok... I get your point ne... here's the update... i hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
say-chan -- Gomen ne... anyways... here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review  
  
Shizuka -- Thanks... here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... so which pairing are you voting for? thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Aya Chan -- Hai de gozaru... Eto... is that... french or spanish or... i really dun no... I don't really understand... gomen.... mind if you translate it? gomen ne... Here's the update... i hope you'll like it ne.. thanks a lot for the review.. ^__^  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff -- Hai de gozaru... hope you'll like this chappie... ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Nea -- Oh... so you are a SxM fan... I see... ^^ they are a cute couple too... ^^ here's the next chappie... I hope you'll like this chappie ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
april - thanks... I hope you would like this chappie ne.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
SailorLoneStar -- Sou ne... that battousai should get a lesson ne.. ^^ Anyways... here's the next update... hope you'll like it ne.. Thnaks for the review... ^__^  
  
sniff!!! - Hai... here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
::BIG thanks::  
SakuraCherryBlossom -- Aa..... As expected ne.... here's the update.... i hope you'll like this chappie.... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Chiki -- He will... later on... in the time being... he would not be our normal rurouni... gomen ne... So... you are a hard core KxK fan ne... ^^ I want that badge too!! Haha~ Dun call me Kamimura... call me Kaoru ne... Chiki chan... thanks for the encouragement... thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie... ^__^ 


	3. Waves of Emotions

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa…. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to me reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^   
  
Anata No Tame Ni   
  
Chapter 3: Waves Of Emotions  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"O-jou san... daijoubu?"  
  
As if on cue, a boyish voice came from behind as his hand fell on her shoulder.   
She tuned around and saw a boy with short neat hair. Cute perfectly shaped face. Perfected features. A confused smile plastered onto the boy's face. He didn't look much older than her. The most attractive part of him that made Kaoru's heart thumped harder and faster.... was those never ending light blue eyes that seems to be mesmerizing her.  
  
At that moment.... the both of them can't seem to unlock their gaze, time stopped... at that moment blue met blue.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
The stranger looked at Kaoru as she did the same. Then the man knelt down beside her.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. The man heaved a sigh as he smiled at Kaoru. Somehow... this stranger reminded her of Kenshin. She frowned at the thought of him. She still didn't believe that he left her stranded out here alone. The mysterious yet sweet looking boy lifted her face.  
  
"My... you have really nice eyes." The man said as he smiled again. At this... Kaoru blushed... no one had complimented her the way he did.  
  
"You need my help in anything?" The man asked again. Kaoru merely nodded as she pointed at the bridge.  
  
"What about it?" The man looked at her puzzled.  
  
"I... I can't cross it..." Kaoru stammered. By then, realization hit the stranger. He smiled at Kaoru again.  
  
The stranger stood up and went to the mouth of the bridge.  
  
"Give me your hand." The stranger offered. Kaoru stared at the extended hand.  
  
"I'll bring you to the other side.... I won't harm you... I promise." The man said in a very gentle voice. Kaoru gave a weak smile and covered his hand with both of hers while muttering small thanks.  
  
"I don't mind... Miss...?"  
  
"Kaoru... Kamiya Kaoru." The man gave a smile.  
  
"Kamiya san... should we?" Kaoru took a shaking step forward as she shut her eyes tight. The man brought her closer. Kaoru blushed at the contact.  
  
"Gomen... but this would be much more faster... don't worry." Slowly they took each step by each step. It was not long after Kaoru felt solid ground. She opened her eyes and let out a sighed. The both of them didn't even notice that they were still holding hands  
  
"Thank you... You are?"  
  
"Boku wa Seta Soujirou desu." At the absorption of the name, Kaoru's eyes widen as she snatch her hand away from Soujirou.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
"Kenshin... do you think... we should have helped jou chan... I mean... what we did must have really hurt her." Sanosuke said as he kicked on a road side stone.  
  
"Yeah... we were hard on busu... I mean... she is after all my sensei." Yahiko added. Kenshin sighed.  
  
"I understand. But that was the only way she would go back to the dojo de gozaru... I didn't want to go so far." Kenshin said.  
  
"I know Kenshin... I know you want her to be safe... I know you did all that just to protect her... But really Kenshin... If I was her... I would rather be in danger just to be with you than have a peaceful life. Sometimes... come to think of it... maybe you're the one who is more afraid than her. The one more protective of your own feelings." Sanosuke explained his thoughts as he stretched his arms.  
  
'Am I? I did all those to save her, to keep her safe... It hurts me too... but... it was necessary... Kaoru... she is... just too stubborn.'  
  
"Can we rest here? I mean... I'm tired... Kenshin..." Yahiko complained as he held out for Kenshin's gi. Kenshin looked up at Saitou as he gave a nod.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
"Kamiya san?" Soujirou asked baffled by her sudden change of attitude. Now in front of him was a woman who was in a stance of attacking him.  
  
"What do you want from Kenshin? Why are you following him? Why are you heading to Hokkaido? Are you the leader of the rebellions?" Soujirou was taken back. He didn't know why... but he felt a part of him left him...   
  
"Himura san?"  
  
"Don't act innocent with me Tenken no Soujirou! You fought with Kenshin before... what do you want with him?" Kaoru shouted pointing the shinai at him.  
  
"I do not intent to fight Himura san like you say... Look... I don't even have anything to fight him with." Soujirou raised his hands to let Kaoru look at his waist... where there was nothing there... not even a katana. Kaoru eye him suspiciously.  
  
"Then what are you doing here? Heading for Hokkaido?" Kaoru asked again. Soujirou smiled again.  
  
"Boku wa rurouni." Soujirou answered her question. Somehow, the word 'rurouni' tugged at her heart. Kaoru put down her guard as she looked at Soujirou guiltily.  
  
"Gomen... I..." Kaoru apologized. Soujirou just smile while shaking that apologize away. Kaoru found herself smiling along with Soujirou.  
  
"You know... that smile of yours... it's contagious." Kaoru exclaimed and giggled. Soujirou just continue smiling as he thought that, Kaoru wouldn't know that behind those smile... lays a sad past.  
  
"Kamiya san... since we are going in a same route why not go together." Soujirou offered as he extended his hand. Kaoru's eyes widen at his invitation. For some reason... she felt happy. Kaoru placed her hand over his. Kaoru was a little startled when Soujirou tighten it's hold.  
  
"Arigatou again, Seta san."  
  
"Please... call me Soujirou." Soujirou said smiling his charming smile at her. He didn't know what his smile was doing to her.  
  
"Then call me Kaoru." She bargained. Soujirou nodded his head.  
  
"Deal... Kaoru san. Can you tell me why... you were crying at the bridge?" Soujirou asked and mentally smacked himself when he saw Kaoru's expression darkened. After a few seconds of silence Kaoru started relating her side of the story.  
  
  
=-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--  
  
  
Both Yahiko and Sanosuke gaped at the entrance of Hokkaido. There were so many people in and out. Some in western clothings and others were in rich kimonos or gis and hakamas. Talk about extra. Some of the people stared at them. Some whispering of the swords they take, the clothes they wear. Yahiko frowned as he saw the cakes in the store. Sanosuke sensing something wrong with the boy, it was an unusual sight that Yahiko is so quiet in front of the cake shop.  
  
"What's wrong brat?" Yahiko shrugged his shoulder as he looked at Sanosuke.  
  
"If busu was here... she would surely buy some. Being the busu she is... won't forget us na... Sano... why Kenshin couldn't bring along Kaoru?" Yahiko asked totally oblivious that Kenshin having sharp hearing.  
  
"I don't know Yahiko... He just wanna protect her.... that's all...You know how fussy Kenshin gets over jou chan." Yahiko nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"But... Kaoru can take care of herself... she is after all... the shihondai of the dojo." Yahiko tried to reason with Sanosuke. Sano ruffled his already messy hair and sighed.  
  
"It's.... It's just that... Kaoru's Kenshin's weak point right now... once those rebellions find this out... they will be out to get Kaoru to force the Battousai out of Kenshin... and you know what happens when that personality comes out... Kenshin would just kill his way through to save Kaoru... that's how desperate Kenshin gets. Leaving her... is Kenshin's way of showing his affection to Kaoru... Although I think... Kaoru wouldn't care about danger or safe... and... if he does go on like that... he would bound to lose her one day... and that is too late. Oh well... you do get me na.." Sano looked at the confused boy trying to figure out what he just said. Sano gave another sigh.  
  
"Forget it. A little gaki like you wouldn't understand the meaning of 'The Power Of Love'." Sanosuke ended his 'polite conversation'. Yahiko finally registered what he said jump and bit Sanosuke on the head.  
  
"You are a tori atama yourself." This is where.... the forever peaceful Kenshin cut in.  
  
"Maa maa... the both of you are catching a lot of people's eyes already..." Kenshin tried to stop them from killing themselves. On the other side of him... he was pondering on what Sanosuke had just said.  
  
'I would lose Kaoru? I would lose her if I continue this way? Maybe... maybe this is meant to be... I am stained with blood and many people want revenge... what happiness can I bring to her it's better she forgets about me... and find someone better. It's just infatuation for her... She's till young...' Another part of him thought otherwise..  
  
*Would you be able to handle the pain if she's with another man?*  
  
'Loving a person, doesn't mean to have her... As long as she is happy... I'm willing to back out.'  
  
*How generous of you... you might think like this... have you ever thought of how Kaoru ever felt?*  
  
'She will understand... she's mature enough.'  
  
*Stop contradicting yourself rurouni! First you say she's young... now you say she's mature enough... make up your mind.*  
  
Kenshin shut his eyes tight as he felt the Battousai in him bugging to come out. He shook his head to get rid of that thought.  
  
"You okay Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked his friend as he saw the painful expression. Kenshin jerked away from the touch and growled.  
  
"Don't touch me..." Sanosuke immediately took his hand away from Kenshin... he was affirmative that the voice... belongs to Battousai... and Kenshin's eyes had flecks of amber in it but in the next second... Kenshin was... Kenshin again.  
  
"Gomen Sano... Sessha is fine... thank you for the concern. Let's go." Kenshin said as he walked along side of Saitou. He bowed his head to let his bangs cover his eyes. He knew... the Rurouni won the Battousai this once... he couldn't grantee that... the winning side would be the Rurouni forever... for some reason... the Battousai in him was getting harder to fight.  
  
  
=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--  
  
  
"Himura san left you there?" Soujirou asked in shocked. Kaoru just nod her head. Although she didn't want to admit... Kenshin was acting like a jerk.  
  
"I believe Himura san has his own reasons ne... Kaoru san." Kaoru looked up at him.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Aa... I believe everyone would have his own reasons for doing everything... and I believe Himura san's reason is to protect you."  
  
'Protect me?' Kaoru thought as she looked back down at her feet.  
  
'He did all those things to protect me?' Soujirou smiled at her reaction.  
  
"We should set tent here... it will be getting dark and it's not safe. That is... whether you trust me or not." Soujirou looked at her. Without much hesitation Kaoru smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Of course I trust you! Or else I wouldn't be walking with you until now ne!" Kaoru beamed which made Soujirou some how in very high spirits.  
  
'I think I know why Himura san chose her... she IS special... but... she trusts people too much... and... she is the most naïve person I ever meant. Her smile... it seems to make the world brighter...' Soujirou said as Kaoru settled on a piece of wood.  
  
"Anou... Soujirou... I gotta warn you first... I can't cook..." Kaoru said blushing. Soujirou was surprised at the young girl confession. He covered his surprised look with his usual mask.  
  
"Daijoubu, nobody's perfect ne...I can do the cooking then."  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=--  
  
  
Kenshin looked out of the window. The sounds of cricking crickets and his friends' snoring. He concentrate his focus on the shiny moon that was hanging above him...  
  
'I wonder if Kaoru dono has reached back the dojo... whether is she save...' Kenshin sighed as he looked around him. Sanosuke and Yahiko were fast asleep. The wolf refused to sleep with them so he made it two rooms. But Kenshin was sure... Saitou is not even sleeping... not even... in his room.  
  
"Kaoru dono... what are you doing now?" Kenshin asked aloud uncousicously.  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Soujirou's fantastic cooking reminded her of Kenshin. She closed her eyes as she tried to drift to sleep..., which was evading her. She opened her eyes again to find the boy in front of her was breathing softly.  
  
'I wonder... why Soujirou became a rurouni like Kenshin... and... why is he always smiling...' Kaoru thought as she observed the boy in front of her. Suddenly his eyes flew open as if something has possessed him.  
  
"Sou... Soujirou? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked as she went next to him.  
  
'Same old nightmares....' Soujirou thought as he looked at the girl beside him. One way or another... this strange girl... gave him peace within his heart. He slit his mask back to place.  
  
"Hai... I'm fine... Thank you for your concern." Soujirou opened his eyes when Kaoru did not response. Her face was only inches away from his. Those crystal clear blue eyes reflected his own. The both of them unable to move at the moment... they continued to look at each other. Kaoru finally was the one that pulled away. The both of them swallowed a lump into their throat.  
  
"So... Soujirou... I was just thinking... why did you became a rurouni?" Soujirou smiled again.  
  
"To find my answers and... to atone of my sins."  
  
'That sounded like Kenshin alright... The only thing different is that... Kenshin found his answers.' Kaoru thought. Strangely... her eyelids started to fluttered close.  
  
"Soujirou... aren't you tired smiling everytime? You don't have to do that... if you don't feel like it... not in front of me... please..." Soujirou looked at the girl whose head fell on his shoulders.  
  
That was the first time someone told him that. This was the first time... a person showing him concern... and asked him to be his ownself. But can he? Will people accept him then? Who was he's real self? He didn't know himself. Soujirou's eyes darkened. A scent flowed into his sense.  
  
'Jasmine?' Soujirou sniffed in deeply. Strangely... this scent... brought him tranquility. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the crown of Kaoru.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai... Kaoru..." Soujirou dropped the term he normally uses as he smiled and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… THANK YOU FOR THE TONS OF REVIEW!! I'm very happy that a lot of you like this idea.... HAI!! This chappie is more of KaoxSou ne... a little waffy at the end. I like that part hehee~ ^__^ I really hope KxK fans won't behead me ne... cause.. honestly.. there isn't much Kenshin scenes are in this chappie... not to mention KxK waff... gomen ne... Next chappie... Kenshin will see Kaoru in Hokkaido... *gasp* Guess who... he saw beside her... heehee~ It's obvivous ne...  
  
SUGOI!! STILL!! SouxKao is leading.... KxK is still behind ne.. Oh yeah... You want me till tell ya the numbers of votes each chappie? Dun forget to vote for your favorite pairings ne... ^__^  
  
Through reviews... I find out that many of you think Kaoru is a little bit annoying... I am so sorry to put it that way... But... Kaoru... how should I put it... Emotional now... I just put in what I think would be the reaction of Kaoru. Yes... I know... it will be annoying at the moment... becoz Kaoru is a strong girl... she doesn't fall. But... minna sama... do think about the part where Kenshin left her... for Kyoto. She broke down... more over when she needs his help... and he left her stranded... I feel that Kaoru wouldn't be able to cross such a bridge, which is a fear... She must have a reason for it... which I do not know how to venture it... I might consider venturing it though... ^^ Her sprit in her would be developed along with the on going chapters... Do please stay with me... I really appreciate your support... I hope all of you would understand Kaoru's feelings... Thank you ^__^   
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
stillbornangel -- Hai.. this mysterious stranger is Soujirou desu ne... ^__~ here's the next chappie... I hope you'll like this ne... thanks for the review.. ne ^__^  
  
Skipper -- Haahaa~ Hai... I changed my mine about quitting.. here's the update ne... hope you'll like it too.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
ewunia -- Hai... here's the update ne... hope you'll like this story ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Fuijiwarano sai -- SouxKao it will be... ^^ So there's quite some waff od SouxKao... hope you'll like it ne... ^^ here's the next chappie I hope you'll enjoy it ne... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff -- Yes... actually... if I would do the same decision like you... vote for both... heck... both pairings are just soooo cute ne... ^^ But voting for the both wouldn't be useless ne... I would count it in too... anyways.... here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Tuesday Rain -- Hai... about Kaoru being annoying please read the author notes ne... there's a paragraph on it ne... ^^ Arigatou... here's the update... hope you'll like them ne.. thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- You got more? Please! Send them over! But of course tell me the title ne... Hey... I got some new lemons... BxK... just so cool... *dumps cold water on self* ok... if you want them tell me ne.. ^^ Anyways... Here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the reveiw ne.. ^__^  
  
mint_chocolate -- Hai... your vote is counted... here's the update... is there enough waff in it?? Hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel -- Heehee~ It was quite simple since I myself love escaflowne too... Your nick gave you off... Laie Himura de Fanel... the Fanel.. it came from Van Fanel ^^ am i right? ^^ I like VAN!! And Hitomi!! Not much of a allen lover... gomen ne... and please... dun call me Kamimura dono... I sound old... i'm only 16.. Kaoru chan would be nice ^^ onegai... ne... here's your update hope you'll like it ne... *psst... Me and another fren of mine are doing a RK crossover of Escaflowne... ^_~ In short, Kenshin is Van and Kaoru is Hitomi... etc etc... though mayeb you would wanna know... ^^ More concept from the movie is used ne.. * ^__^  
  
Chiki -- I liked that reaction where she followed his clothes too ^^ haahaa~ Okay... don't get to violent with Kenshin ne.. we still need him in the story... ^^ haahaa~ Here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne... such a nice review ^__^  
  
hota chan -- I have to admit... I am a KxK hardcore fan... but dun worry it won't affect the results of the story... I have to also admit... i kinda like the idea of SouxKao... they look kinda cute ne.. ^__^  
  
Shunu No Miko -- You like Soujirou I presume... ^^ Anyways... i hope you'll like this update ne... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
SwtRkGurlz -- Actually... not really... KxK is really losing by quite a big gap of votes... SxK is relly leading the play... that's why... i added some SxK waff for this chappie... to satisfy my SxK readers... I not quite sure of choosing myself... heck... i'm in a dilemma myself.... haha~ I like both pairings... Here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
kawaii sakura-chan -- Anou de gozaru na... So your vote is on SouxKao desu ne... Do correct me if I'm wrong... Anyways... here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Aya Chan -- The boy is Seta Soujirou... he fought with Kenshin before... remember?? ANywayz... here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
A. -- A shinai is the wooden sword which Kaoru uses. They sometime refer it as a Bokken... but a bokken is the rounder one... a shinai has the shape of a katana... but it is made of wood.... you get me ne.. THe guy is Seta Soujirou ^^ Kenshin's rival for Kaoru's love in this story... ^^ Here's the next update.... hope you'll like this ne... thanks for the reveiw ne.. ^__^  
  
Alepuig -- Heehee~ *Blush* you think so? Thanks... anyways... here's the update ne... hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
princezz kaoru -- Hmmm... This chappie is longer rite?? Hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ne... of course our sweet rurouni would be jealous to no ends... haahaa~ ^__^  
  
-- I like that phrase 'blue meets blue' too ^^ here's the update ne... thanks for the review ne... hope you'lll like it.. ^__^  
  
April -- Hai... Soujirou's character will develop ne... hope you'll like this update ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Isis 13 -- Isis chan... I'm not really a good author like you said... ^^ I added some SxK waff ne.. is it nice? Hope you'll enjoy it ne... thanks for the sweet review ne.. ^__^  
  
:p -- Hmmm... of course... wait till kenshin sees Kaoru hanging out with Soujirou... hahaha~ okay.. i'm being mean... i'm suppose to be neutral!! *ahem* anyways... here's the update! hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Phoe-chan -- Oro... *tsk tsk* Being possessive over Soujirou can't get you anywhere... heehee~ I'm more possessive over Battousai... heehee~ okay... this is two different thing... heehee... Me? An inspiring writer? You have gotta be kidding... hmmm... I'll try and have japanese glossary after every chappie... so no need so much trouble though ^^ Ne ne~ When you get your fic out! tell me ne... i wanna read it... any pairings or what so ever? Here's the update! Hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
tetsuka-chan -- Hai... Kenshinis acting like a jerk to protect Kaoru... she is his weakness and he needs to get Kaoru back home at the dojo where it's safe. ^^ Here's the review ne.. thanks for the review ne.. hope you'll like this chappie too ^__^  
  
Ice-chan -- Haha~ you like torturing Kenshin for a change don't you? Heehee~ Anyways.. here's the update... hope you'll like it although there is no KxK waff -__-'' thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Crystal -- Here's the update... hope you'll like them ne... thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Shizuka -- Can see that you just love Canon pairing except for Misao and Soujirou... you dun like Aoshi? Here's the update ne... hope you'll enjoy it.. thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
Kara Himura -- Hai de gozaru... here's the update ne... hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review... ^__^  
  
Selph -- Hai... I understand wat you mean... I'm sorry to have lead the story into quite a sappy one hontou ni Gomen~ I know I'm not new... so no excuses rite... GOmen... here's the next update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- Hmm... wanna try something new ne... so.. there's so waff here... hope you'll like it.. ^^ thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Chibi-lua -- No worries... i will NEVER do a KenshinxMegumi fic... Kenshin belongs to Kaoru... only... I like Tomoe... but... I dun write KenshinxTomoe fic... I dun noe how to... Kaoru... hmm... KaoxSou/KaoxEnishi/KaoxAoshi is interesting for me here's the update... hope you'll like this chappie ne.. thanks for the review ne... ^__^  
  
SailorLoneStar -- Oro? What does that have to do with Shishio and Yumi de gozaru ka? Hmmm... do enlighten me... ANyways... here's your update... hope you'll like it ne.. thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
grace -- Wow... i understand what you are feeling right now... ^^ here's the update... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Majia -- Arigatou! Mind if you send in the suggestion to me email (kenshin_kaoru@rkonline.zzn.com) Onegai ne... thanks also... anyways.. here's the update... hope you'll like it ne.. ^__^  
  
Sarryn -- Hai... the update of the story... hope you'll enjoy it ne.. thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
~*GLOSSARY*~  
Gomen / Gomen Nasai -- Sorry  
Boku wa Seta Soujiruo desu -- I am Seta Soujirou (Soujirou uses Boku instead of ore. Guys are entitled to use either Ore like battousai or Sano or Yahiko or Saitou while Soujiro uses Boku. For girls they use either Watashi, atashi or watakushi Kaoru uses watashi, misao uses atashi... watakushi is used by more... classy people? like princesses and sort.)  
Busu -- Ugly (Yahiko's nick for Kaoru)  
Jou chan -- Missy (Sano's nick for Kaoru)  
Tori Atama -- Rooster head  
Rurouni -- Wanderer  
Gaki -- Brat  
Maa maa -- Calm Down  
Sessha -- This unworthy one (the rurouni version of kenshin says this)  
Daijoubu -- I'm fine / its okay  
Oyasumi Nasai -- Goodnight  
  
REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR THE PAIRINGS NE ^__^ ARIGATOU 


	4. Why Are They Wet?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa…. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to me reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^   
  
Anata No Tame Ni   
  
Chapter 4: WHY ARE THEY WET!!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Soujirou... aren't you tired smiling everytime? You don't have to do that... if you don't feel like it... not in front of me... please..." Soujirou looked at the girl whose head fell on his shoulders.  
  
That was the first time someone told him that. This was the first time... a person showing him concern... and asked him to be his ownself. But can he? Will people accept him then? Who was he's real self? He didn't know himself. Soujirou's eyes darkened. A scent flowed into his sense.  
  
'Jasmine?' Soujirou sniffed in deeply. Strangely... this scent... brought him tranquility. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the crown of Kaoru.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai... Kaoru..." Soujirou dropped the term he normally uses as he smiled and went to sleep.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Kaoru stirred in her sleep as she lazily opened an eye to find a sleeping Soujirou beside her. Soujirou had an arm slid under her waist to keep her from falling, as she was not leaning onto the tree but on his shoulder. She had also found out that he had taken off his blue gi to cover her, while he slept with nothing but his white gi that looked foreign to her.  
  
'I remember Aoshi san used to wear such gi's with collar... but it looks good on Soujirou...' Kaoru thought to herself. She got out of Soujirou's hold as she went to a near by river. She stretched her body wide, after that she washed her face with the water.  
  
"It's refreshing..." Kaoru commented as she felt the cold water under her fingertips. Just as she was about to turn away from her desires, a push came from behind making her unbalanced. The next thing she knew was cold surrounded her. She quickly plop her head out of the water to see a grinning Soujirou standing right above her.  
  
"I saw how you wanted to get in... So I decided to help..." Soujirou said with his smile. Water dripped along her hair, sliding with the path of her sharp chin. Kaoru was dumbfounded until she registered what Soujirou did. She listened to him laugh... it was a quite a sharp note for a guy to reach... but somehow Kaoru found that it suits Soujirou to no end. She pouted her mouth, feigning to be annoyed by the rurouni who was still squatting at the side of the river.  
  
"Mou! Now you got all my dougi all wet... And all you can do is laugh, can you at least help me get out?" Kaoru complained as she held out one of her hand. Soujirou smiled brightly and held on to hers tightly... still oblivious to what Kaoru was planning.  
  
"Hai. Hai... When I count to three you push yourself up too ne." Soujirou instructed as he counted. When the count of three sounded. Kaoru pushed herself up but this time she grabbed his other hand with remarkably unknown strength, Soujirou was being pulled down with her.  
  
"Ara?" was the only word Soujirou could utter when he found Kaoru being able to climb out of the river all by herself. Now she got the last laugh. Kaoru had her fist planted at her hips, head tilted to the side. She was standing at a clear distance from the river. Her gi being white and wet was being more than transparent. It clung onto her like a second skin. Soujirou swallowed and washed his face with the water to make his blush invisible.  
  
'Seta Soujirou! You are supposed to smile... smile... not blush! Kaoru san belongs to Himura san... she loves him... he... he loves her... You are out of the picture!!' He slit his mask back as he got out of the water and shook his head to get the water out of his short hair.  
  
"Argh! Sou chan! You are getting more water on me! It's not helping!" Kaoru complained again as she squeeze the water out of her hair.  
  
"Ara? Sou chan?" Soujirou repeated.  
  
"Ah... gomen... can I call you that?" Kaoru asked looking up with those deep ocean blue eyes which Soujirou could see forever.  
  
"Sure... that's if... I can call you Kao chan."  
  
  
=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=--=--=--=-=-=--==-=-  
  
  
"Sanosuke... you think Kaoru is going to be alright?" Yahiko asked again for the umpteen time... His questioning every ten mintues was irritating Sano. He knew Yahiko was worried for Kaoru but... he couldn't blame him now can he. This was actually the first time Yahiko got to tag along without Kaoru being with him... taking care of him. But still... the brat was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Yahiko... she's going to be alright... you've gotta put more faith in Jou chan... Like you say... she is after all the shihodai of the dojo. Don't worry... what I worry more is that idiot behind us doesn't know how much it gets me when someone FOLLOWS ME AROUND!" Sanosuke said as he turned around and punched the person who wore a cloak. Since Sanosuke had taken a turn so they end up into a narrow alley... he got all the advantage he needed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!? Speak Up!" Sanosuke grasped at the collar of the man's gi as he threw him to the wall. The cloak fell to the ground revealing a blond hair man, he had green eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Sanosuke asked again in a low voice this time. Instead of being afraid like the others who were being threatened by him last time... the guy laughed.  
  
"Kill me if you want... but I'm ain't telling you anything." The man laughed. Sano punched the wall right beside his head. The man didn't even flinch. Amusement flicked in his pupils.  
  
"Yahiko... go get Saitou and Kenshin..." Yahiko nodded as he ran back to the inn. He had everything in mind until he saw a familiar shadow walking in front of him. Her giggle rang a bell in him. Although it was only days... he couldn't get his hands on his busu sensei. When he looked up he saw Kaoru with another man. She was even laughing with him... hand in hand. Another thing puzzled him to no end...  
  
'Why the hell are they dripping wet?' Just as he was about to chase after them the both of them disappeared into the crowds.  
  
'Shit! I missed them.' He jumped as high as he could to detect them but was to no prevail. But another responsibility knocked his head.  
  
'SANOSUKE!' He hastily ran to the police department in front of him. He paused a bit before he went in full power shouting Kenshin's name.  
  
"KENSHIN!! Kenshin!!" Yahiko called as he opened the door leading to Saitou's office. Kenshin hurridly went to his side and place both hands on his shoulder.  
  
"What is it Yahiko? What happen? Where's Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Quick! Sano! Rebellions! Two Blocks Down! Fast!" Yahiko managed to spit out the keywords and fell on his knees on the ground. Damn was that energy consuming.  
  
Kenshin ran as fast as he could in between the crowds. Kenshin turned to a shortcut towards the alley. The sight that welcomed him... he couldn't deduce whether it was good or bad.  
  
There she was! The person who he wished to protect, to love her and to stay by her side at all times. Kamiya Kaoru... she was tending a wound at Sanosuke's side. While beside them was a young boy that Sano was glaring at. He had a blue gi and short black hair... he was dead familiar. As if on cue the young boy turned behind. The usual smile plastered on the boys face.  
  
"Ara? Himura san! O-hisashiburi." Kaoru suddenly stiffened from behind and looked behind her shoulders to find Kenshin standing there.  
  
"Kaoru dono... Soujirou... what are the both of you doing here?" Kenshin asked frozen in his steps.  
  
"Kaoru wanted to find you..." Soujirou answered for Kaoru who averted his gaze. Soujirou perfectly knew why. Kenshin for some how felt threatened. Jealousy tugged at the strings of his heart.  
  
'Kaoru? Soujirou called Kaoru dono... Kaoru?'  
  
"Sou chan... please..." Kaoru quickly cut in before Soujirou said something else he shouldn't  
  
'Now Sou chan? Kaoru's calling him as if they knew each other forever!' Kenshin thought again as he felt another tugged at his heart... but it was more painful.  
  
"Hai. Hai. Himura san... I believe this person would belong to you and Saitou san." Soujirou smiled as he handed Kenshin the rebel. Kenshin gave him a nod as he held the rebel with force.  
  
"Am I transparent here?" Finally the rooster head who was caught in the middle of the tension questioned in fury as no one paid attention to the injured. Who was practically him.  
  
  
=-=-=-=--=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
'Why was Soujirou with Kaoru? Why are the both of them here in Hokkaido? And why are they WET?" Questions bombarded Kenshin's clear mind.  
  
"Battousai... are you listening?" Saitou asked in irritation. Kenshin jerked out from his thoughts and glared at Saitou.  
  
"What do you want?" Kenshin asked in a low voice. Saitou arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Looks like Tenken and Tanuki are getting on your nerves na..." Saitou smirked earning a death glare from Kenshin.  
  
"It is not of your concerns anyway Saitou." Glints of amber lit in Kenshin's depth.  
  
"You are not concentrating... get out of my office and find some more clues. After you feel like listening to my plans then come back."  
  
"Saitou... I'm not your subordinates... watch how you talk around me..." With that Kenshin was off. He was more than happy to be out of the wolf's den.   
  
'Now to look for Kaoru... she has some explanation to make...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… should continue or should i not... please... do enlighten me on this...  
  
GOMEN!!! I have to take so long to update... schools up... have no more time to write decent long stories for all of ya out there... so if the update is taking so long yet my story is so short... my apologies... Anyway... this chappie have little little waff... still deciding on which coupling desu yo... in the next chappie... some KxK waff probably... ^^ let Kenshin and Soujirou have turns ne... i have to be neutral remember!! Haahaa~   
  
SoujirouxKaoru is still leading by half of the votes... KenshinxKaoru fans GANBATTE!!  
  
No individual thanks... but i really want to give these people who reviewed my fic with credits  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel (erm... the fics name is 'The chemistry between us, it's up already!! review ne^^) , Phoe-chan, Aya Chan, Shunu No Miko, Crystal, SwtRkGurlz, Fujiwarano Sai, hisaki shiraha kei, SailorLoneStar, mastanuki, Kriska, Moonwind, red, princezz kaoru, more!!!, Suijou, Nikka, kawaii sakura-chan, Shizuke, Saby-chan, Isis 13, SakuraCherryBlossom, grace, soul, phelin, zanza_grl, Selph, Sabrina-star, Meii-chan, Hitokiri X (THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!!), Kyaa Kyaff, Jounin and bluish_haze  
  
But overall i can see many of you want the red head to suffer ne (evil grins) of course not too much.... 


	5. Do You Really Need Me?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 16 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa…. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to me reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^   
  
Anata No Tame Ni   
  
Chapter 5: Do You Really Need Me  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Looks like Tenken and Tanuki are getting on your nerves na..." Saitou smirked earning a death glare from Kenshin.  
  
"It is not of your concerns anyway Saitou." Glints of amber lit in Kenshin's depth.  
  
"You are not concentrating... get out of my office and find some more clues. After you feel like listening to my plans then come back."  
  
"Saitou... I'm not your subordinates... watch how you talk around me..." With that Kenshin was off. He was more than happy to be out of the wolf's den.   
  
'Now to look for Kaoru... she has some explanation to make...'  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Okay... all change and done. Dry and comfy." Kaoru said as she tightened her hakama ties. Her light smile dropped into a frown when she remembered what happened earlier. Kenshin didn't even talked to her after she finished bandaging Sano. Nothing. Not a single word. Was he angry? Like the time she met him at Hiko's house. When she called out his name. He didn't turned around. She heart crumbled when he didn't look back again this time. 'Nothing' Kaoru said that. Nothing... nothing at all. And she herself walked away. Away from Kenshin.  
  
Did Kenshin really think that she would be in his way? Did he really think so little of her? And after all this year she thought he knew her the best. She gave a sigh. Maybe she was wrong... very wrong.  
  
'I wonder what Sou chan is doing now.' Kaoru thought as she took her bokken along with her. Come to think about it... Soujirou had been invading her mind this few days. What did it meant? She like her company would be an understatement. She loves it. The way he cheers her up... the way he expresses his care for her. She loves it. What did all this really meant? She couldn't figure out much. Could I have... fallen...  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru jerked into an abrupt stop when she opened the door to encounter amethyst eye right away. Anything on her mind had been forgotten momentarily. Kenshin blinked a few times.  
  
"Gomen. Was I intruding your privacy?" Kenshin asked as polite as ever. Kaoru quickly shook her head.  
  
"No! No! I was just preparing to go check Sano out and look for Sou chan maybe." Kaoru answered. Kenshin's features darken when he heard her what she just said.  
  
"Sou ka... I would want to check on Sanosuke too. Mind if we walk together?" Kenshin asked averting her eyes. Kaoru gave a slow nod and went off with him. In another corner, Soujirou's blue eyes followed the pair that disappeared at the next turning point. He ran a hand through his hair and sigh.  
  
"Kaoru...."  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~  
  
  
"BUSU!" Yahiko ran forward and hugged the older sister who he had missed all these days. Kaoru giggled at the young boy.  
  
"Miss me already?" Kaoru asked as she look up from Sanosuke's bandages.  
  
"Me? Miss BUSU?? You have your heads in the clouds for too long busu." Yahiko said bodly as he released her.  
  
"Myojin Yahiko! Come back here and give me 500 down strokes NOW!" Kaoru shouted as she ran after her annoying yet close disciple. Of couse... not soon... Kaoru caught up and beat the crap out of him.  
  
"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!...." Yahiko grumbled while bringing down his bokken.  
  
"See if you want to call me busu again you Gaki!" Kaoru steamed as she sat down at the porch. She didn't know when but Soujirou just appeared at her side.  
  
"Kao chan... how are you feeling now?" Kaoru gave a startled jump but she kept her composure.  
  
"I'm fine Sou chan... where were you today? I couldn't find you anywhere..." Kaoru asked with a pout. Soujirou just smiled.  
  
"You... you aren't planning to leave are you?" Kaoru asked again... with a... sad expression on her face. Soujirou didn't know why... but the usual mask wouldn't slit back no matter how hard he tried. For the first time... he frowned in front of Kaoru.  
  
'Leave?' Soujirou thought again and again... It looks like a good idea. He brought Kaoru to her Kenshin. His task of helping her was over and done. Why was he still here? He didn't know what he felt... but... he didn't want to leave Kaoru just yet... not now... not ever.  
  
'Boku wa rurouni... my quest... my journey isn't over just yet... I am suppose to repent for my past mistakes not to fall in love with someone who still have feelings for Himura san...' Sourjirou's eyes widen at the word he had just used.  
  
'Love?' Soujirou thought. He looked up at Kaoru who was currently looking at the ground. His eyes lit up into a brighter blue. A small smile creep onto his face. He had fallen in love with the girl... no the woman in front of him... he didn't know when... but during these few days... he felt happy... he felt cared... and to tell the truth... he didn't want to end it...  
  
'I love Kaoru...' Soujirou mused again. For once he had been truthful to himself.  
  
"You are aren't you?" Kaoru continuing looking at the ground as she spoke.  
  
"You are going to leave like what Kenshin did when he went to Kyoto aren't you?" Kaoru's voice trembled a little. Just when she had found someone who she could rely on... that person had to go.  
  
"Kaoru?" Before Soujirou could say anything else Kaoru shouted back.  
  
"And you are going to say that because you are a rurouni, because of the past sins you made, you have to go through the journey to help others as much as you can and you won't forgive yourself just like some other baka rurouni I know! Why can't the both of you understand anything! WHY CAN'T THE BOTH OF YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!!" Kaoru shouted as she shut her eyes tight.  
  
"Kaoru... dono..." Kaoru snapped open her eyes. To find Kenshin standing behind Soujirou.  
  
"Himura san..." Soujirou couldn't believe how fast everything happened. Kaoru started to run away. Before he could get up and chase after her, Kenshin was already on his way. Soujirou thought of what Kaoru just said.  
  
'And you are going to say that because you are a rurouni, because of the past sins you made, you have to go through the journey to help others as much as you can and you won't forgive yourself just like some other baka rurouni I know! Why can't the both of you understand anything! WHY CAN'T THE BOTH OF YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!!' Soujirou thought it over and over again... how did Kaoru really felt when someone tells her that he was leaving for some journey... how would she feel. Soujirou thought. Sad? Disappointed? Lonely?  
  
Soujirou jerked his head to the direction Kaoru ran.  
  
'She had been alone... always alone... just like me. She like me... craved for someone to understand her... to love her... to be there for her... To her... Himura san and me... are the ones she needs to fill her empty heart... but she needs only one... either Himura san... or me... Can I be the one?' Soujirou thought. Without hesitation he sped the path where Kenshin and Kaoru had took off too.  
  
'She loves Himura san... but I know... I have a small place in her heart... I'll work my way up there and let her notice me... that is what I'm going to do!' Soujirou smiled a genuine smile. He wasn't going to lose to Kenshin... not again.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~**  
  
  
Kaoru didn't even know where she was running. She just wanted to be alone. The obtruding sharp branch cut her face. But she continuing running. Her clothes was being torn at her sleeves and hakame. She still continue to run. Running paces were heard behind her. Why can they just leave her alone?  
  
Kenshin was amazed at how fast Kaoru could run. Maybe she was right... Kenshin didn't really give her the space she needed to show off what she knew and learnt. Kenshin quickened his footstep. In no time He caught up with her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.  
  
Kaoru was shocked at what Kenshin had done. For a moment she thought that Soujirou would be the one chasing after her. But instead... it was Kenshin. It wasn't as if she was complaining... but it was suddenly strange at how Kenshin reacted. She wasn't going to give in. She wanted to be ALONE.  
  
"Let go of me!" Kaoru struggled in Kenshin's tight embrace. But instead of making it loose it seems to have tightened a little bit more.  
  
"I said let go of me! Stop bothering about me if you are going to leave again! Stop caring about me!" Kaoru started hitting his chest to demand for release.  
  
"Kaoru... please..." Kenshin started. Kenshin didn't even know he dropped the –dono. That got Kaoru's vital attention. Kaoru freezes in her mid actions and felt warm hands cupping her chin forcing her to look up. Her hands went limp at her side. Kaoru saw amber swirling eyes than purple ones. But she wasn't afraid... and for some reason... she felt... hot.  
  
"Ken... shin." A flick of amusement flashed through Kenshin's amber eyes. One of his arms snaked their way to her waist and another held her face in position.  
  
"Your eyes... are beautiful... Kaoru..." Kenshin complimented her just like the way Soujirou did... but it was much more intense. The way Kenshin's mouth curved into a feral smile. It made Kaoru blushed to the roots of her hair. Kenshin leaned his face forward until their nose touched and their lips an inch away. Kenshin hot breath fell on her skin. She shuddered at the contact. His lips brush at the surface of her lips.  
  
"What you have asked of me... is impossible for me to fulfill..." Kenshin stated.  
  
"I want to protect you... I need to protect you... because... you are the one who understands me the best and you are also the one who have opened up my heart and let me love again..." Kenshin continued. Kaoru was stunned when Kenshin had done the impossible. He kissed her! Not a long one but a small tease brush.   
  
'My first kiss...'  
  
"Protect me....?" Kaoru asked again... finally relaxing into his hug.  
  
"I want to protect you from a lot of people."  
  
'Namely Seta Soujirou' Battousai thought as he stroke her cheek.  
  
'You have to STOP it! You are not worthy of Kaoru dono'  
  
'Shut up! Kaoru loves us! You idiot! If you aren't acting anymore... That smiley freak is going to take over our place in her heart!'  
  
'.... But still Kaoru has the right to choose! And you are taking advantage of her!'  
  
'I am NOT! I'm taking back what's rightfully mine!'  
  
"Kenshin? You okay?" Kaoru asked as she touched his scarred cheek. Kenshin hadn't been paying attention to Kaoru since his small argument with the rurouni... Kenshin looked up. Kaoru gave a surprise gasp. Instead of the amber she was expecting, violet took their place. Warmth immediately left her body when Kenshin let go of her.  
  
"Sessha is sorry for what has happen... de gozaru... Kaoru... dono..." Kenshin apologize. Kaoru just stood there in stupor. She couldn't believe her ears. At one moment... he was telling her how her eyes suited her and sorts... he even kissed her... and now he was apologizing for what has happen?  
  
"Sometimes I think that I would like Battousai more than the Rurouni that I know now..." Kaoru muttered under her breath as she walked pass him. Kenshin just stared at the empty space in front of him... Kaoru had long left... Nothing was there... Only him... and the silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… SEE!! I promise of KxK waff... and Kenshin is acting like a jerk in the end... GOMEN *dodges all thrown objects from KxK fan... namely... my imouto chan ~ Deedra chan* I hope this chappie is good for KxK fans... For SxK... don't worry.. Sou chan's time will come.. ^__~ I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!! Remember to vote for your FAVE couples and R&R!!!!  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
marstanuki, Okita, Nikka, Fabi-chan, SakuraCherryBlossom, Fujiwarano Sai, Laie Himura de Fanel, Phoe-chan, Madam Spooky, LittleDragon5, stillbornangel (How intense do you want the relationship to go??) Val, Kriska, princezz kaoru, Isis 13, ( ), Icegal, hisaki shiraha kei, Shizuka, Itachi-chan, Skipper, Sabrina-star, Tuesday Rain, Yume Kuroi (Arigatou) , Selph, rk23 & Moonwind  
  
ARIGATOU MINNA~ 


	6. Worry? Concern?

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa…. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to me reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^   
  
Anata No Tame Ni   
  
Chapter 6: Worry? Concern?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Sessha is sorry for what has happen... de gozaru... Kaoru... dono..." Kenshin apologize. Kaoru just stood there in stupor. She couldn't believe her ears. At one moment... he was telling her how her eyes suited her and sorts... he even kissed her... and now he was apologizing for what has happen?  
  
"Sometimes I think that I would like Battousai more than the Rurouni that I know now..." Kaoru muttered under her breath as she walked pass him. Kenshin just stared at the empty space in front of him... Kaoru had long left... Nothing was there... Only him... and the silence.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
'Kenshin no baka... Why can't he stop his 'unworthy' business? Why can't he understands how I feel...' Kaoru thought over and over again. She hadn't return back to the inn, she didn't want to. Not until she settled down her feelings.   
  
She walked along the path that leads to the small villages just outside the outskirts of Hokkaido. There people greeted her warmly. Children ran past her laughing. Just then a sobbing sound was heard. She followed to where the voice leads her. There she found a small little girl crying all by herself. She went forward to the trembling girl.  
  
"What happen?" Kaoru asked in a soft voice so as not to scare her. The little girl looked up. She was a pretty one. Thick brown hair, a pair of jaded eyes, pink lips and rosy cheeks.  
  
"Lost..." The girl answered brokenly. Kaoru sat beside the girl. Ruffled the messy thick hair.  
  
"Daijoubu yo... Let's bring you back home now." Kaoru said as she held out her hand and smiled. Amazingly, the girl reached out for her helping hand and toddled beside her. They went around houses and streets. Just before the sun reached it's peak Kaoru finally found where the girl lived and sent her home.  
  
"Thank you very much... Our little girl must have caused a lot of trouble for you." The parents apologized to Kaoru as they beckoned the girl to let go of Kaoru's hand and come back inside the house. Kaoru smiled at the girl as she stroke her black hair.  
  
"No... it's okay... She's a fine girl. We had a nice time together." Kaoru replied just then the girl let go of her hand and ran the opposite direction of the house entry.  
  
"Fuji nii chan!!" The little girl scampered towards a large figure. Kaoru followed to where Yukiyo ran to. She was shocked to see who was there.  
  
"It's you..." Kaoru saw the monster that had fought with Hiko when they were battling Shishio's forces. No... she mentally corrected. Not monster... he's human too. Kaoru smiled as Fuji looked at her shocked. Kaoru bowed.  
  
"Kon'nichiwa. I see that you like the present life better." Kaoru smiled brightly.  
  
"Kaoru nee chan knows Fuji nii chan?" Yukiyo asked in curiosity. The both of them nodded their head. Being the curious girl as she always wanted to hear their stories.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~  
  
  
Kaoru walked back towards the inn. She pondered over the words that Fuji had told her about her current situation.  
  
=-=-=-=-FLASHBACK=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"You seem troubled Kamiya san." Fuji asked as he played with Yukiyo. Kaoru smiled a little.  
  
"Seriously, I don't know why..." Kaoru confessed as she threw some stones into the river.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know what the big fuss I'm making about. If Soujirou wants to leave... I can't stop him. I shouldn't. I'm being too selfish. The same goes for Kenshin. They don't belong to me... yet I don't want to let them go. I should actually. Maybe I'm ain't as strong as I look." Kaoru replied as she cast more stones into the water. Hoping she could throw her frustration away.  
  
"I can see that a warrior's heart lives inside of you Kamiya san. Don't demote yourself. I believe Seta and Battousai would say the same." Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows and frowned  
  
"Kenshin isn't Battousai anymore. Kenshin is Kenshin. He isn't the Hitokiri anymore." Kaoru answered fiercely. But the latter just laughed.  
  
"You are very defensive or should I say protective of battou... no Himura. Am I right?" Kaoru was surprised at the sentence. She was defensive over Kenshin? Was she?  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"There is no such answer Kamiya san. You know the answer... it's deep inside you. All you have to do is to find it yourself." Fuji answered.  
  
Deep inside of her a voice screamed at her. 'What about Sou chan? What do I feel about him?' Kaoru was more confused.  
  
"Kamiya san... How do you feel about Himura and Seta?" Fuji asked suddenly. Kaoru felt heat rushed up towards her face.  
  
"Do you not care about their past? Himura was once the Legendary Hitokiri Battousai. Seta was once the Tenken in Juppon Gatana. Both of them had killed. Can you really except them?" Kaoru jerked her head up to look at Fuji straight in the eye. In it held, determination and anger.  
  
"I don't care about their past. Like you have said, they were... It isn't in the present anymore. I don't care about the past. Or what the future holds between us. I just want the present with the both of them. They have suffer so much in the past... I just wish that the both of them can be healed... the injuries they held... I want them to stop causing them pain." Kaoru said assurance. Fuji just smiled.  
  
"Then tell them. Don't tell that to me. But remember Kamiya san. Between the two that you wish to heal. You can only fully recover one and you would wound yourself in the end. This is the path you wish to walk... then brace yourself. I believe you can do it." Fuji stood up with the small girl in his palm.  
  
"I'll be taking my leave then. You would be fine by yourself?" Fuji asked as Kaoru nodded. Still a little puzzled over what he meant.  
  
=-=-=-END=-=-=--=-=-  
  
  
Kaoru still didn't quite understand what he meant.  
  
'But remember Kamiya san. Between the two that you wish to heal. You can only fully recover one and you would wound yourself in the end.' Why could she only heal one? Why would she hurt herself too? She couldn't quite comprehend what was really in between those words.  
  
What did that really meant?  
  
Maybe she would understand it later in her life. She felt tired of the one-day trip. Her leg was killing her. Maybe she shouldn't have walked so far off the inn. Just then someone tapped her shoulder. She swirl around preparing to reach for her bokken. But her day's activities made her weary enough. Her leg gave way as she prepared herself for the hard impact. Amazingly, a pair of strong arm caught her from behind. She turned to look at her savior. A pair of sky blue eyes clashed onto hers.  
  
"Sou chan... what happen to you?" Kaoru asked as she saw beads of perspiration ran down Soujirou's face and neck. He was soaked in his own sweat.  
  
"You hadn't reach home. I got worried so I came for you." Soujirou answered as he pulled her up so she could be standing straight up. Kaoru was touched at what Soujirou had said. He was worried for her? Would Kenshin have done the same?  
  
"You don't look so well... Are you feeling alright?" Soujirou asked as he looked at Kaoru's face, which was a little pale.  
  
"I'm fine... just tired." Kaoru responded. Soujirou knelt in front of her, hands behind his back. Kaoru was dumbstruck at what Soujirou was doing.  
  
"Sou chan?"  
  
"Come on... I'll carry you home." Soujirou beckoned her to climb onto him. Kaoru blushed but gave into his ideas as she could hardly walk now.  
  
"You're light." Soujirou commented on Kaoru. But no reply came. Shocked he looked over his shoulder to find that Kaoru had fell asleep on his back. Soujirou shifted her a bit and continue back to the inn.  
  
Behind them held a violet gaze tinted with a glint of amber.  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
Kaoru opened her heavy eyelids and look around her surroundings. The sunlight beamed through the windows that blinded her eyesight for a while. The morning greeting that she had wished wasn't quite expected.  
  
"BUSU! Kenshin's hurt!" Kaoru immediately jerked to a sitting position and ran out of the room. Not caring that she was wearing a yukata. When she was reaching the entrance, she saw Saitou and Sanosuke hanging onto a bleeding Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin! Answer me!" Kaoru frantically searching for a sigh of answer. Kenshin groaned at the pain he was receiving. Being bombed wasn't such a nice thing after all. He had underestimated them.  
  
"I'm... fine..." Kenshin managed to open his eyes to find concern sapphire eyes looking straight at him. He smiled ruefully. His hand went up to wipe away her tears that had been raining on his face and hands.  
  
"Gomen..." Kenshin whispered. Kaoru was shouting at him. He could hear nothing... he could only piece up a single word. It was her little nick of him sometimes. It looks like he was one.  
  
"It seems that I only know how to make you cry..." With that darkness consumed his whole body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… Okay... I mixed both SxK waff with KxK waff at the end... I hope both SxK fans and KxK fans would like this chappie though... and the talk with Fuji... I do hope you would understand it too... Remember Fuji?? The Juppon Gatana member who fought with Hiko? Yup... he went to Hokkaido after the fight to help with the farmers. One more member of the Juppon is oso in Hokkaido. He would oso helped in the fight between the rebels. The rebels have took actions ^^ Hope you'll like this chappie ne... ^^  
ENJOY!   
  
Vote for your favourite couple!!  
  
*Chibi Kamimura Kaoru pops out* can Kaoru be with both Soujirou and Kenshin? Kinda weird ain't it??   
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Icegal -- Oro? I believe Soujirou managed to convinced another fan.. hehee~ ANyways... here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
LittleDragon5 -- Arigatou... here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Kriska -- Hai.. KxK waff at the end of this chap.. hope you'll like it ne.. ^^ here's the next chap.. hope you'll enjoy it.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
bella -- Hai.. a lot of people had been saying me mean about the cliff hangers and sorts *evil laughter...* ok.. here's the next chappie.. hope you'll like it.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff -- Here's the next chappie... hope you'll like this... coz there's a mix of SxK and KxK waff... ^^ thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Phoe-chan -- Oro... I hope you'll like this chappie.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Val -- Yup... I agree about the Battousai part.. that will come again *grins evilly* oro.. now where did that come from.. anyway.. here's the next chappie.. hope you'll like it ne.. ^^ thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Hitokiri X -- O_o... ororo... You really want SxK dun you ^^ Anyways to calm you down.. SxK votes are leading KxK votes by almost half already... yup yup... anyways... i hope you'll like this chappie.. thanks for the tons of reviews ^__^  
  
hota chan -- Hai... I'll try my best ne.. anyways.. here's the next chappie... hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
Madam Spooky -- Gomen... i dun understand Portuguese but... anyways... i understood the part on 'KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!!!' haahaa~ anyways... thanks for the review... and thanks for taking the trouble to read too ^__^  
  
Fujiwarano Sai @ Eeva Leena -- Long nick all of a sudden desu ne... Oro... Dun blame Ken chan ne... his unworthy crap is quite usual... but he means well.... right? anyways... here' the next chappie... hope you'll like it ne... thanks for the reveiw ^__^  
  
princezz kaoru -- 'Anata no tame ni' means For Your Sake. Nice? Your long review was really very dedicated to KxK ^__^ Nice of you... ^^ Thanks it was really very nice of you... thanks. Here's the next chappie... thanks for the NICE review again.. hope you'll like it ne ^__^  
  
Moonwind -- Thanks... here's the next chappie... hope you'll like it! thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
Shizuka -- OKAY! I'll take the battousai part into consideration.. *heehee* anyways... here's the update... hope you'll enjoy it... thanks for the review.. ^__^  
  
marstanuki -- Gomen... anyways... here's the next chappie... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Selph -- ORO! 100 each?? wow... that would be a lot... -__-''' anyways... thanks for the review... and i hope you'll like this chappie too ^__^  
  
Aya Komiyama -- Yup... Kao chan is confused... Hope you'll like this chapppie... thanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
Hanna-chan -- Hai hai... I understand what you mean about Kaoru ending up with Kenshin.. ^^ but like they always say... those two are destined to be with each other... ^^ thanks for the review... i hope you'll like this chappie... ^__^  
  
Saby-chan -- Kenshin loves screwing up things with his 'unworthy crap' *wamps bokken on Kenshin's head* ok... nvm.. erm..here's the next chap... hope you'll lik it ne.. ^^ thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Yume Kuroi -- Hai... vote taken... ^^ here's the update.. hope you'll like this chappie ne.. thanks for the review ^__^  
  
Lynn -- Oh... i get wat you mean... ^^ here's the update... hope you'll like it... thanks for the review ^__^  
  
anonymous -- Hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ne.. ^__^  
  
Sabrina-star -- Take you out from Laylom?? *rubs chin... grins evilly* Should I or should i not... *gathers Kenshin-gumi and discuss* Ohohohohoho.. takes into consideration... bwahahahaha~ okay... erm... anyways... here's the next chappie...hope you'll like it.. Thanks for the review... *runs off to tell Enishi the bad news... * ^__^  
  
Nikka -- Thanks for the compliment... hope you'll like this chappie... thanks for the review ne ^__^  
  
Vote for Your FAVOURITE COUPLE!!  
Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan happie ^__^x 


	7. Tension

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa…. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to u reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^   
  
Anata No Tame Ni   
  
Chapter 7: Tension  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin! Answer me!" Kaoru frantically searching for a sigh of answer. Kenshin groaned at the pain he was receiving. Being bombed wasn't such a nice thing after all. He had underestimated them.  
  
"I'm... fine..." Kenshin managed to open his eyes to find concern sapphire eyes looking straight at him. He smiled ruefully. His hand went up to wipe away her tears that had been raining on his face and hands.  
  
"Gomen..." Kenshin whispered. Kaoru was shouting at him. He could hear nothing... he could only piece up a single word. It was her little nick of him sometimes. It looks like he was one.  
  
"It seems that I only know how to make you cry..." With that darkness consumed his whole body.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"Kenshin no baka! What did you do! Baka! Don't close your eyes! Baka!!! KENSHIN!!! BAKA!!!"  
  
Kaoru jerked up from her sleep and looked at the sleeping Kenshin. The doctor had managed to patch him back. But he would need plenty of rest. He had once again brace through the embers of hell. Megumi had once told her that if the same things happen... Kenshin might die. The though of that lecture and the contents send shivers to her. She didn't like the idea of the rurouni being dead. She knew she couldn't live without her knowing he's alive... somewhere. Even if he really was going to leave her... she wanted him to go in one whole piece... not crippled not injured. She brushed a few red strands away from his face.  
  
Kaoru hadn't been sleeping since the day Kenshin came back being bathed in his own blood. Nor had she been eating. She took the small rectangular shaped towel from his forehead and re-washed it in the bucket beside her. After that she squeeze the water out of it and place it back on his temple again. It has been a daily ritual since then. A slight knock was heard and a shadowed towered over her soon enough.  
  
"Jou-chan... You should go rest or even eat." The respond he got was the shaking of her head.  
  
"Still being stubborn Kaoru?" Sanosuke tried teasing. But then again... instead of her reaching for something to hit him with, she sat there as if he said nothing.  
  
"Jou-chan..." Sanosuke tried once more.  
  
"Onegai... let me at least do something for Kenshin... every time when such things happen... I am not there... I feel so useless... please... let me take care of him now... Onegai..." Kaoru pleaded softly. He gave a sighed and exited the room. He could feel pure sorrow radiating out of her. She shouldn't be... she should be happy... that's the missy he know.  
  
'It must have been hard for her...'  
=-=--=-=-=-=Flashback=-=-=-==-=  
"Hey! Kenshin! Could somebody feed me with the information of where we are heading to right now?" Silence met his question. Saitou and Kenshin continued the dark journey where only the moon's shine gave them the light to see. Sanosuke could sense that Kenshin was acting real strange as he wasn't talking much and when he did talk he meant business. Sanosuke could have sworn that Kenshin's violet hue held an amber tint. That only meant one thing. Something or someone really pissed Kenshin off. And that one thing meant the whole world to him. Battousai felt threatened and he is resurfacing.  
  
"Hello??" Sanosuke tried again. Both Kenshin and Saitou came to an abrupt halt as their hands went to the hilt of the swords.  
  
"Sano... we would appreciate it if you would keep quiet for the moment as we have company." Then both of them drew their katana out and gave the nearest tree a clean cut. Two shadows dropped down from the tree. Saitou got to one of them before he could have time to escape form him.  
  
"Who are you? Who told you to come? Where do you come from?" The instincts of the wolf came immediately. This was the only clue they got. Saitou tightened his hold on the man who was trembling behind the sharp edge of the katana.  
  
"I-" Before he could answer the wolf's answer, an arrow cut through the air and went right through the back of his head. Saitou grimaced as he threw the body to the ground. Kenshin was already on the run.  
  
"Kenshin!!" Sanosuke called out to him, but to no prevail Kenshin kept running. He looked at Saitou who only gave the disappearing Kenshin a disapproved sight. They looked at each other and the first time agreed at one thing for once. They ran after Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin heard the commotion behind him, ignoring the cries of his friend and his sworn enemy... he decided to take things in his own hand. For tonight... he wanted to be alone. He needed to be... after seeing his love being carried by one who he had once saved before. He wasn't paying attention to his surrounding. Suddenly, a deafening boom was heard. He stopped, eyes widen as he saw it coming for him. He ran back and cried to Sanosuke and Saitou.  
  
"Get back! They brought a cannon along! Don't come any nearer!!" Those were the last words Kenshin yelled when the impact of the blow hit the tree just beside him. He held his arms in front of his face to avoid any injuries to worsen his state. He flew. For how far, he didn't know. He felt his ribs cracked when he felt his side crashing on to the hard ground.  
  
Kenshin groaned at the intense pain he was receiving. He could feel his own blood seeping out of the wounds he had.  
  
'Damn....' Kenshin cursed as he breathing became haggard. He closed his eyes. An image of a worried Kaoru with tears shining in her sparkling blue eyes came into his mind. He knew, Kaoru would scold him badly. The first thing Kaoru would call him... definitely 'Kenshin-no-baka'. He smiled softly at the thought. He heard, Sanosuke shouting at his ear drums. He started yelling cusses at him. His sharp hearing, took in a familiar voice.  
  
"Ahou..." With that, his world went from reality to darkness and darkness to reality again. He didn't know what was going on until he saw Kaoru's teary eyes and worried expression. He raised his hand until it touched her smooth skin.  
  
"It seems that I only know how to make you cry..." Then he felt his hands went limp.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
"Sagara san!" Soujirou's tenor voice broke Sanosuke's virtual world and brought him back to reality. Sano looked at Soujirou annoyed.  
  
"What do ya want?" Sanosuke still didn't like the idea of Kaoru being so near to him. He knew those intentions behind Soujirou's mask. He liked... no that would be an understatement. He loved Kaoru and he wants Kaoru to be his woman. Sanosuke read him too well even though he had his mask worn all the time.  
  
"How's Kaoru? Has she been eating?" Soujirou asked in deep concern. Sanosuke looked away from him and ruffled his already messy hair.  
  
"No... She hasn't... she's being to tied up with Kenshin being unconscious for three days already. She getting weaker from the lack of sleep plus she hasn't been eating well." Sano replied calmly.  
  
"If you could talk to her, try and persuade her to eat something." Soujirou looked at the ex-gangster surprise by what he had said. He knew that Sanosuke didn't like him a bit since their encounter at Shishio's territory. Now, this Zanza has ask him to talk to Kaoru and try to persuade her to eat. Although, he would do it even without his approval, it was still a shock to know how low Sano was willing to go for Kaoru. His little missy.  
  
"Yes... I will. I'll make sure she eats and rest from now on." Soujirou smiled at Sano as he walked away from him.  
  
"I still dun like that kid." Sano muttered under his breath as he walked the direction he was working on.  
  
"Damn... where was I going just now?"  
--=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==  
"Kaoru... I'm coming in..." Soujirou announced softly as he slid open the shoji. He saw no movement coming from Kaoru. He sighed and without invitation he sat beside Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru... you've got to eat... at least drink some miso soup if you really have no appetite." Soujirou persuaded. Kaoru just shook her head.  
  
"Kaoru... you are getting too stubborn for your own good... please, if not for yourself... then for me... at least have something to fill your tummy. And also... I'll take care of Himura san while you'll be sleeping." Soujirou could feel Kaoru tensed up all of a sudden. A sudden violent shaking of her head was seen. He didn't know why, but he felt sadness overwhelming his smiling features. His smile drooped. He frowned, unhappy about Kaoru's behavior about being too self-less.  
  
"Himura san wouldn't like it if you get starve and not even trying to get a wink of sleep... You have to do it Kaoru..." Soujirou tried once more, but his voice was deeper. He saw Kaoru opening her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed them back.  
  
"I... I don't want him to suffer alone..." Kaoru tried to argue back hoarsely. She didn't have the voice to yell at anyone anymore. She knew she was getting weaker by each seconds. But seeing Kenshin in this state won't make it any better even if she had the daily routine during her life in the dojo.  
  
"You are not being reasonable Kaoru..." Soujirou reasoned seriously.  
  
"Please... just let me be... I don't want anything... except the safety of Kenshin... I feel so damn useless. I can't do anything right... I can't help, can't even cook a decent meal. I can't even fight for him... I can't help him in his injuries... he has Megumi san doing it... can't help him in his fight, he just won't allow me. He got Sano, Yahiko... I feel so... so useless... all I can do is suffering with him. Let me do that at least!" Kaoru tried her best to raise her voice to show how annoyed she was by herself. How useless she felt about herself. How she wished for once, she was stronger... even to let Kenshin trust her, even to let Kenshin... respect her in a way. She hated herself, loath herself for being so weak. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled her into a hug.  
  
Her whole body stiffened at the contact. Soujirou's lips brushed through her forehead, eyelids and then to her nose.  
  
"No... I won't let you suffer... not now, not tomorrow, not ever." Soujirou whispered fiercely in Kaoru's sensitive ears. Her blue eyes widen as tears sting them.  
  
"Kaoru... you are not even hurting yourself only when you restrict yourself to such unseen barriers..." Soujirou lifted her hand and placed it over his beating heart. Kaoru stopped the tears as blood rush to her face.  
  
"You hurt me here Kaoru... it hurts to see you so distressed... and the worst part is... I can't do anything to ease it... only you can." With that he hugged her even tighter.  
  
"I can't lose to him anymore..." Soujirou said those words, which only confused Kaoru to no end. He pulled away from her to look in those eyes; he had fallen in love with. He neared the ever so inviting plump red lips. Just as he was about to touch them, a sudden jerk broke them apart. There he's eyes caught the sight of amber ones. Kaoru was once again in the embrace of another. Those narrow amber eyes glared at him so penetrating, Soujirou was not backing out anymore after confessing what he has to say. He returned the challenging glare.  
  
"That is the furthest you will go Tenken... I won't allow you to go any much nearer than that..." Kenshin... no... Battousai growled at Soujirou. The tension between Battousai and Tenken only grew intensely. The both of them were intent to take the woman in between them as their one and only. No other man would ever touch her; it was only either the Battousai or Tenken, which will win at the end. None of them would let the other win that easily. They didn't even care if it was fair or not. Like what the olden people has stated...  
  
All's fair in love and war... and that is what they intended to do.  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
  
HOW WAS THAT?? The official start of Battousai VS Soujirou for Kaoru... will Kaoru allow this to go on? Will she ever find out who she will love in the end?? Dun worry.. the pairings are not set yet.. so there is still time to VOTE!! For your favourite pairing to win in the end... a small review on who you like would be greatly appreciated.. ^__^x Hope you'll enjoy these chappie ne!! Arigatou for the reviews again!!! Love ya!  
  
::BIG thanks to these people who have reviewed::  
  
EK, mikky, Yume Kuroi, Phoe-chan, Kriska, Madam Spooky, Sabrina-star, princezz kaoru, Tuesday Rain, Val, Isis 13, bishoujo, Kyaa Kyaff, Selph, Eeva Leena, digital*girl, marstanuki, dewey, Icegal, Nikka, Aya Komiyama, Triton Bloom, Sakuracherryblossom, H.E.R, Shizuka, Moonwind, KoNEko,murai, Chineseskimos69  
  
MINNA ARIGATOU!! I HIT 200 REVIEWS!!!  
  
Review and make Kamimura Kaoru HAPPIE!!!! 


	8. Relizations

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot. So PLS dun sue me. I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa.. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to u reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^   
  
Anata No Tame Ni  
  
Chapter 8: Realizations...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Previous: --  
  
"That is the furthest you will go Tenken... I won't allow you to go any much nearer than that..." Kenshin... no... Battousai growled at Soujirou. The tension between Battousai and Tenken only grew intensely. The both of them were intent to take the woman in between them as their one and only. No other man would ever touch her; it was only either the Battousai or Tenken, which will win at the end. None of them would let the other win that easily. They didn't even care if it was fair or not. Like what the olden people has stated...  
  
All's fair in love and war... and that is what they intended to do.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"I will take my leave for now..." Soujirou bowed and smiled to Kaoru as she blushed when he bestowed her with one of his brightest one before moving out. A slight growl came from Kaoru making her realize that she was still in Kenshin's embrace. She tried to pull away but Kenshin's dead lock won't allow her.  
  
"Kenshin?" When she looked up. Violet eyes didn't meet her blue ones. Neither did the amber ones. It was somehow of a mixture. Neither the Rurouni nor the Battousai. It was Kenshin. The swirl of amber and violet within the depths.  
  
Kaoru raised her hand and caressed his scarred cheek.  
  
"Kenshin? What's wrong?" No answer was given only haggard breathing. Kaoru placed her hand on his forehead and gasp at how high the temperature was.  
  
"Kenshin! You are burning! I am going to call the doctor!" Kaoru cried worriedly as she tried to stand up. But she was being pulled back down. Since Kenshin was still weak, he lost his balance with Kaoru landing on top of him.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru blushed when she looked at how their situation was.  
  
"Stay... don't go..." Kenshin managed to mutter. Kaoru smiled and nodded.  
  
"I won't... so rest..." Kaoru smiled again as she brushed a few strands of red hair away from his eyes. Kaoru felt herself being pulled down slowly, till she was only inches away from his face. She could feel his hot breath on her lips.  
  
She saw how Kenshin's eyes got fixed on her full lips and hot they travel up back to her eyes. Unconsciously, Kaoru acted on her instinct and went down further till their lips sealed each other's. Kaoru jerked away after knowing what she did. Kenshin just smile at her lovingly.  
  
Kenshin's eyes slowly closed due to the medicine Kaoru gave to him that afternoon.  
  
"Kaoru... I need you..."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Soujirou took hold of Kaoru's bokken and did his kata on a tree. Could he manage to lose Kaoru to Kenshin again? Kaoru was the first girl who saw through his smiling mask.  
  
'Soujirou... aren't you tired smiling every time? You don't have to do that... if you don't feel like it... not in front of me... please.'  
  
Warmth... he felt happy when Kaoru told him that. He had wanted someone to care for him... love him. Yes... to love him. He had once thought the words of Shishio was the right way of life.  
  
'Tsuyo kereba iki, Yowa kereba shinu'  
  
The strong lives, the weak die.  
  
Indeed it helped Soujirou to survive the struggles of life. Besides being envious of Shishio's strength and power, he had saw how Yumi cared and love Shishio. If only someone would love and care for him too.  
  
When Kenshin had came with a sword that saves people. A sword and soul that will not kill  
  
'Korosazu nante machiatte irun desu yo'  
  
Something like non-killing... it must be wrong.  
  
Maybe Kenshin had this way of thinking was from his ten years wandering. How long was his? About a year or two.  
  
Kaoru had told him that she was the shihondai of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu... they came out with the ideal of 'Katsujin ken' a sword, which protect. It wasn't the ideal of 'Satsujin ken' a sword, which kills. He was fascinated by her ideas of a sword. Though he still thought that a sword is made to kill... he wanted to understand the philosophy behind the Sword which Protects.  
  
Maybe it was because he wanted to know more about Kaoru.  
  
He shook his head violently. Why was he linking everything with Kaoru? Did he really love her that much to go back to who he was before. Did he really want Kaoru to recognize him? Did he want and need Kaoru that much. He threw the bokken on the tree and slump down on to the grass around the area.  
  
He was angry... furious about himself. Why can't he just let her know? Why can't he just tell her how much he loved and wanted her? Why can't he just...  
  
Was it really that hard... he knew that Kenshin had laid his eyes on her and he was like a hawk to a prey. He noticed how Kenshin was over- protective of her. But yet... he kept his feelings unknown. Was it that hard to confess something like love to someone who is important to you?  
  
"ARGH!!!" Soujirou unknowingly yelled out and scared the person behind him.  
  
"Sou... Sou chan..." Soujirou turned to see Kaoru behind who was a little pale.  
  
"Ka-kaoru!" Soujirou stammered as he quickly stood up and picked up her bokken and returned it to her. She just smiled and took the bokken from him. In the process, both of their hands brushed each other. Kaoru quickly pull back her hand and looked at Soujirou.  
  
He walked closer to her. No backing out anymore. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Y-yes?" Kaoru wasn't uncomfortable with the near distance between Soujirou and herself. But what was she feeling. Didn't she love Kenshin? Then what was this with Soujirou. What was this feeling? It confused her to no end. He dropped the bokken as it made a thud when it hit the soft ground below them.  
  
"Sou-" Kaoru stopped breathing when Soujirou encircled one arm around her waist and the other cupped her reddened face.  
  
"Sou-chan! What ar-"  
  
"You still don't understand do you... how you affect me and Himura san..."  
  
"Eh?" She was getting a bit dizzy due to the shock she was receiving each time he touch her skin.  
  
"No one will interrupt us here..." With that Soujirou closed the distance between them and brushed his soft lips against hers. Kaoru was shocked and knew little of what to do. Soujirou continued his little tease but soon covered her fully on the lips. Kaoru's hand on his chest tightened it's hold around it's gi.  
  
"I need you..." Soujirou whispered into her ears after pulling away and pulled her to a fierce hug.  
  
"I need you..." He repeated. Kaoru widened her eyes when she finally absorbed what Soujirou had said.  
  
He needed her.  
  
Those words...  
  
She quickly pull away from Soujirou as she looked away from him.  
  
Those were the exact same words Kenshin just uttered to her before he closed his eyes and went into deep slumber.  
  
WHAT WAS SHE DOING?  
  
Kaoru started to back away.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"I need time... I really need time... gomen..." Kaoru pleaded and turned around heading back into the other direction.  
  
"I will always give you what you want... even if it means my life..."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kaoru ran to wherever her legs carried her. She stopped finally to catch her breath and saw where she was. It was the same place where she and Fuji talked. About Kenshin and Soujirou. She strolled further down and sat down on the sand.  
  
She started drawing circles on the sand as she thought of what and how she felt for the both of them.  
  
Kenshin... the former Hitokiri Battousai. Soujirou the former Tenken from the Juppon Gatana. What was so special about them anyway? Why did she feel so strange when she was with them? Why did she want to be with the both of them so much?  
  
Both of the men said the words she had longed to hear.  
  
I need you...  
  
But how can she reflect her feelings to two guys who had broke into the barriers of her heart. Can she? Can she really help the two of them? Without hurting the other?  
  
Wait... why would she hurt the other. Her hands stopped their movement. The talk with Fuji came back to her.  
  
'But remember Kamiya san, between the two that you wish to heal. You can only fully recover one and you would wound yourself in the end.'  
  
"So that was what Fuji-san meant..." Kaoru croaked out as her voice started to break.  
  
"It's either Kenshin or Soujirou then... why can't I love the both of them..." Kaoru stood up and threw a stone into the sea.  
  
"WHY!" Kaoru jerked due to the realization of what she was saying.  
  
'What the hell am I talking about? Between both Kenshin and Soujirou... I am the worst... Watashi... saite...' Kaoru collapse down back on to the sad and buried her face into her knees as she hugged them near to her chest.  
  
"So? Is it Battousai or Tenken my dear little girl?" Kaoru shot up from her position and looked behind her.  
  
"Or maybe you would give me the honor to make you mine?" The man smirked.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from Kenshin and Soujirou?" Kaoru asked in defiant. The man was further amused.  
  
"My... my... what a temper... but I like feisty cats... they tend to be delicious and they are always playing hard-to-get." The man sneered as Kaoru broke into a run. Without much effort Kaoru was in the arms of the stranger.  
  
"Let me go! BASTARD!"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk... we would have to wash that mouth of yours young lady... for your information... We are the ones you are after for..." As if on cue a few ninjas and samurais came out of their hiding places.  
  
"Heard of the Hokkaido rebels? Kuroi Suzaku..."  
  
"Hokkaido rebels!" Kaoru was about to scream when a wet cloth covered her mouth and nose. It had a strong smell of... alcohol.  
  
Kaoru's body went limp and the man shifted her weight to a shoulder. He took out the blue ribbon and threw it to one of his subordinates.  
  
"She would prove to be a great bait. Keita! Do inform our guest about their little lost property."  
  
"Yes sire!" With that he disappeared into the dark.  
  
"Now... who would be rescuing her... Tenken or Battousai..." His evil laughter filled the air as he strode into the deeper woods where his mansion held.  
  
"Let's see who would be stupid enough to come to your rescue my little princess..."  
TBC..  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama.  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED. A happier me. a faster update ne thanks a lot.Do R&R. Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
  
Suggestions are welcome.. Gomen for the slow update...  
  
Minna sama. Konnichiwa. Okay... HAI!! I have made both SxK waff with KxK waff... satisfied? I take that as a 'NO'... Okay... Kaoru got caught again... this would be a test for both of our little hero... but Kenshin is still injured and Soujirou is still a little confused over his feelings for our Kaoru... who will win? I hope you'll like this chappie ne~ R&R  
  
Glossary Tsuyo kereba iki, Yowa kereba shinu = The strong lives, the weak die. Korosazu nante machiatte irun desu yo = Something like non-killing... it must be wrong. Gomen = Sorry Watashi... saite = I am the worst of the worst Kuroi Suzaku = Black Phoenix  
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers. Especially these people:: [Gomen ne~ no individual thanks... I am really short of time so... here are the people who are really very nice of ya to review ^__^x]  
  
Eeva Leena, Phoe-chan, SERENITY, Sabrina-star, Kyaa Kyaff, flipper, princezz kaoru, lynn, lyses-chan, Red Ninja, rk23, Shizuka, Battousai angel, Icegal, stillbornangel, Madam Spooky, april, Aya Komiyama, penggu2000, breezbox, Ann, Hanna-chan, Shadafakup, ichigo-kun, imme, Gaki, rabbit, Snowgirl, Snowgirl and ChibiKitsune, Galaxy_girl (Anou... gomen for letting you wait for so long ne...), rk23, Moonwind, Val, Dark Sapphire Angel, Iris, Gwenivere  
  
Anou... those who want me to notify ya when I update do notify urself again with your email add... gomen ne... i really lost track who wants me to notify them... thanks again... ENJOY! Vote for your favourite couple. Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!! 


	9. Work Together For The One we Love

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.  
So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa…. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to u reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^   
  
Anata No Tame Ni   
  
Chapter 9: Work Together For The Ones We Love...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Previous: --  
  
Kaoru's body went limp and the man shifted her weight to a shoulder. He took out the blue ribbon and threw it to one of his subordinates.  
  
"She would prove to be a great bait. Keita! Do inform our guest about their little lost property."  
  
"Yes sire!" With that he disappeared into the dark.  
  
"Now... who would be rescuing her... Tenken or Battousai..." His evil laughter filled the air as he strode into the deeper woods where his mansion held.  
  
"Let's see who would be stupid enough to come to your rescue my little princess..."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Soujirou had just got back to inn when Kaoru had decided to have more time to think. He needed time to think himself. Was he too forward when he suddenly kissed her? He hoped not... besides... Kaoru didn't even stop him and she was just too hard to resist. Soujirou stifled a sigh as he went up the stairs quietly. He decided to check up on Kenshin.  
  
Just then the wind rose and a certain indigo ribbon caught his eye. He quickly grabbed it and saw that it was the actual ribbon that Kaoru always tied around her high ponytail. The ribbon was being ripped into half. It had to mean something. He quickly ran to Kenshin's room to find him standing at the door with the second half of the ribbon gripped within his deadly hold.  
  
Kenshin walked pass him and continue to walk until Soujirou called him.  
  
"Himura san! Where are you going?"  
  
"To Saitou's office. He must have some information about the whereabouts about the rebels."  
  
"I understand... I will be going with you too..." Soujirou responded but even if Kenshin protested... he was still going anyway. Those bastards will pay dearly for even touching Kaoru's hair. He clenched his fist around Kaoru's bokken.  
  
They accelerated their footstep till they reached the building and to Saitou's office.  
  
"Battousai, what are you doing here?" Saitou spit as he took in a deep breath of tobacco. Soujirou recognized the person who was sitting opposite from Saitou.  
  
"Anji-san?" The man turned and revealed one of the members of Juppon Gatana... Yuukyuuzan Anji.  
  
"Soujirou dono... it's been a long time since we've met..." Anji stood up at full height and bowed politely like he always used to.  
  
"Himura dono." He bowed to him and Kenshin bowed back.  
  
"Saitou. You have the information on the rebellions am I right?" Kenshin turned back to Saitou who couldn't be bothered with the greeting and reunions they were having at the moment.   
  
"Let's see... they have caught the tanuki again am I right?" Saitou mocked Kenshin as he placed his papers down. Kenshin gritted his teeth and look straight at Saitou.  
  
"Where are they..."  
  
"They are at the outskirts of Hokkaido. Continue to walk towards the sound of the waterfall in the forest and you'll find them." Anji answered for Saitou who just glared at him and stood up taking his katana.  
  
"They are around that corner... we haven't found the exact place." Saitou continued the last part of Anji. Kenshin reluctantly turned and strike out of the office.  
  
"Battousai... one day you'll die because of your impatience." Saitou smirked as he threw another finished cigarette.  
  
"I won't and thanks for the concern." Was the reply Saitou got from Kenshin.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Soujirou followed Kenshin quietly. As for the noises behind... Sanosuke and Yahiko were responsible for it. The both of them coincidentally met Kenshin and Soujirou when they pass by the market place. And of course being the 'brothers' of Kaoru, they wanted to tag along. Neither Kenshin nor Soujirou protested that... that is only if they don't slow down their pace.  
  
"Anou... Sagara san... can the both of you lower your volume down once we enter the forest... It might alert the guards if you and Myojin continue to talk so loudly." Soujirou tried persuading, his patience was running low.  
  
"Who are you to te-"  
  
"Soujirou's right... the both of you better keep your voices low..." Kenshin cut off Sanosuke's sentence as they continue their journey as Sanosuke and Yahiko muttered curses under their breaths.  
  
Just as what Anji said, the sound of a waterfall could be heard. Although it was still soft, with the high sensitive senses Kenshin and Soujirou had... it was impossible not to hear it. They walked briskly to the awaiting waterfall. When they reached there, there was nothing that the rebellions could be hiding at.  
  
There was scenery of trees, waterfall, and grasses... nothing else.  
  
"Could Anji's words been mistaken?" Kenshin asked Soujirou who shook his head.  
  
"As far as I know Anji san has been quite an informer around Hokkaido when Shishio san was still alive. Before he left Hokkaido for the 'kuni tori' he was living in the hokkaido's forest... he knows quite a number of things around here. They must be ar-" Soujirou stopped as he eyed the waterfall.  
  
"Himura san... the waterfall..."  
  
"Aa." Kenshin had also found something suspicious of the waterfall. He nodded to Soujirou.  
  
Just this once... Just this once I will work with him... for Kaoru's sake!!  
  
"Sano, take care of Yahiko. Soujirou and sessha would be going in. You and Yahiko stand guard here de gozaru."  
  
"No way!" Yahiko started to whine. He wanted to save his busu sensei too.  
  
"Yahiko... just in case we fail. Someone would still in too save Kaoru." Kenshin smiled softly at Yahiko who thought so too. He grumbled and sat on the grass gesturing he would go along with their plans. Kenshin smiled ruefully at Sanosuke who gave him a thumb's up sigh.  
  
"Let's go..." Kenshin nodded to Soujirou as they stealthily walked to the side of the cliff-wall. As they expected, behind the waterfall was a hidden cave. Just as Kenshin was about to enter. Soujirou gestured for him to wait, Kenshin saw he picking up a twig and purposely threw it to the other corner, where a rustling sound was made. Then he pulled Kenshin to a shadowed corner.  
  
Two lean guards made their way out as they scanned for any suspicious character. A knock in their neck had darkness consumed them.  
  
"That would make them sleep for a while." Soujirou and Kenshin quickly changed into their armors and clothes. Soujirou had also taken his katana while Kenshin stick to his Sakabatou.  
  
They entered the hidden cave. It made other knights aware of them, but seeing their uniform and the katanas they held they continue to do their sentry jobs.  
  
"Oi!" One of the guards called the both of them as they passed him.  
  
"Why are you doing here?"  
  
"We are here to report our duties." Kenshin answered coolly as he stared back at the so seemed person-in-charge. He had plastered a plaster over his cross-shape scar. It was obvious they knew who he was with it.  
  
"Okashira is in the room where the chick is."  
  
"Chick? You mean the petite blue eye lady?" Soujirou asked feeling anxious hoping it was not.  
  
"Aa... though she still needs to grow up a bit... but I think the silky skin would prove wonderful. Those long legs... if only they could wrapped them around me." A dangerous glint in both Kenshin and Soujirou's eyes passed through as it made the person shut his gap.  
  
"We would be going now..." Kenshin and Soujirou announced. The both of them knew only one thing.  
  
If the so-called Okashira ever touch Kaoru... he would have to pay... dearly.  
  
In the long hallway they entered, only a door at the far-end existed. So it must it. The both of them hastened their footstep as they finally reached it. Kenshin and Soujirou listened intently for any sounds made from inside. Apprantly, it was quiet.  
  
"Why don't you come in already, Battousai-san and Tenken-san?" A rough voice rang from the inner room. Kenshin and Soujirou was shock... how did he know when they were so quiet and their 'ki' was under control. But since he had notice them already, there was no use hiding. Kenshin slid the door open with a sharp snap. The sight that greeted them... to be happy or angry. They couldn't decide right.  
  
"Kenshin... Soujirou..." Kaoru put down what she was holding and smiled at them.  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Aren't you-"  
  
"She was suppose to be my hostage... but I must say she makes a good company. No wonder the number of suitors." The man continued as he cut off Kenshin sentence.  
  
"I would have made her my woman, if she didn't fend for herself instead of crying. Yes... an amazing woman. But still... I won't give her over." The man said in a low tone as he took a shinai from behind. Kenshin and Soujirou were confused to no end.  
  
First, they didn't expect to be found behind the door.  
  
Second, they didn't expect Kaoru to be drinking TEA with the rebellion's leader.  
  
Thirdy, they SERIOUSLY didn't expect the rebellion's leader to be using a wooden sword... that they didn't.  
  
"What? Never expect me to use a shinai." The man glared back as he sent his ki flying towards the two. Kenshin replied his answer back with his ken-ki. Soujirou got to the sides of Kaoru who was sitting there looking at the trio.  
  
"Kaoru... are you hurt?" Soujirou asked in deep concern. That definitely got Kenshin's attention. Kenshin looked at Kaoru. His amethyst eyes drowning her down. Kaoru averted her eyes from the both of them.  
  
"Junrou-san... can we talk like just now instead of fighting."  
  
"Try telling that two the other love-sick puppies." Junrou, said as he pointed his shinai at Kenshin and then at Soujirou.  
  
"Kenshin, Soujirou... he didn't hurt me... can't we sit down and solve this?" Kaoru half commanded, half pleaded. Soujirou and Kenshin looked at Kaoru who pouted cutely.  
  
"The talking would have to be made by Saitou. Not us... Kaoru-dono. We are only here to get you back." Junrou, took hold of Kaoru's arm as he pulled her up. Soujirou and Kenshin took a step forward afraid that Kaoru would be hurt.  
  
"I told you once... Now I'm telling both of you another time. I am not handing her over." Junrou repeated angrily.  
  
"Junrou-san..." Kaoru knew the reason of Junrou being so possessive of her all of a sudden...  
  
Tsukiyama Aida and Tsukiyama Mei-Li  
  
But it wouldn't be good to anger both Kenshin and Soujirou at the same time.  
  
"Then I will take her back by force." Both Kenshin and Soujirou threatened in unison. Kaoru blushed slightly, seeing both Kenshin and Soujirou fighting for her. Just then a thought hit her.  
  
Kenshin was still injured!  
  
"Ken-" Kaoru was about the shout out his name when Junrou smiled down at her.  
  
"Stay back Kaoru... I wouldn't want to get you hurt." In the next second Kenshin charged towards Junrou as he did the same. The sakabatou met the hard wood with a thud. Junrou was far bigger than both Kenshin and Soujirou, his speed could meet Kenshin's.  
  
He was far from a normal rebel. He has the skill of a royal samurai.  
  
Kenshin still injured from the bombing didn't have the strength to fight in strength. He was bound to lose. But his will power got him going. He pushed his sakabatou towards the shinai as they jumped apart. Kenshin was about to move again when Soujirou stepped in between them.  
  
"Soujirou... get out of the way..." Kenshin growled. This was his fight.  
  
"Himura-san... you are feeling very exhausted already if I'm not wrong. Being still injured and fighting such a heavy opponent prove not unhealthy for you. I'll take the fight from here." Kenshin was about to protest until he saw Kaoru beside him looking at him worriedly.  
  
"The wounds are opening... Kenshin no baka..." Kaoru furrowed her eyebrow as she took off Kenshin's gi to tighten his bandaged at his abdomen.  
  
"Actually, Junrou-san is a good man... he became a rebellion... because of his wife and daughter." Kaoru whispered audibly only for Kenshin to hear as she cringed at the sound of metal scraping wood.  
  
"The Meiji government killed both his wife and daughter while he was out... because... because his wife was a refugee from China. Junrou-san had loved her. When he was around the officials didn't have the courage to go head-on on him. He was afterall... a samurai that survived from the Bakumatsu period." Kaoru said as she helped Kenshin put on his gi as she looked at the fight nervously.  
  
"He wants revenge on them... now after he got the power and people to go against them. It's not right... but his hatred for the government..."  
  
"He regretted helping in the shaping of the Meiji government..." Kenshin stood up with the help of Kaoru.  
  
"Yamero!! Hitokiri Tsukiyama!" Kenshin yelled as Kaoru looked at him in astonishment. The attack of Soujirou and Junrou stopped. Junrou glared at Kenshin.  
  
"I see you remember Battousai... " Junrou stood beside the door clutching the left side of his ribs.  
  
"Junrou-san! You are injured!" Kaoru cried, as she ran towards Junrou. She knew he wasn't a bad person. And the philosophy of her sword ideals made her unable to stand other people's pain. Junrou whispered an apology in her ear as he caught hold of her neck.  
  
"Tsukiyama!" Kenshin growled as he saw Kaoru struggling in his hands.  
  
"Stop struggling Kaoru... I won't hurt you..." Junrou whispered softly and he walked away from the room backwards. Sanosuke and Yahiko who just got in the hallway stopped at where they were.  
  
"Jou-chan!"  
  
"Busu!" The both of them shouted as they watched the build man taking Kaoru away helplessly.  
  
"Junrou-san... Mei-Li san and Aida-san wouldn't want to see you like this..." Kaoru tried as the neared the edge of the cliff.  
  
"That's what they always say..."  
  
"Please Junrou-san... If you say it is because you love Mei-Li san and Aida-san... you are doing this... You are not taking their revenge... You are on-only trying to GET AN EXCUSE TO RID THE CRIMES YOU MAKE!" Kaoru shouted as they came to a stop.  
  
"Ex-excuse..." Junrou stammered as he absorbed what the girl in front him had said. She was right... the Mei Li and Aida he knew was always forgiving... always loving. He loosened his grip on Kaoru.  
  
He lost to the girl...  
  
He pushed Kaoru to the front as Kenshin and Soujirou immediately loomed beside her.  
  
"Arigatou... Kaoru-chan..." With that he fell backwards towards the never-ending cliff that lead to the sea just below them.  
  
"Jun-JUNROU SAN!!!" Anguished filled her voice. But before he met his death, Kaoru saw his smile... she knew that he was happy. But there will be so many other ways to be happy if you are alive. Mei-Li and Aida just meant too much for him... too much.  
  
Kaoru turned to her left not caring who he was and cried into his gi. The other side of the arms instantly let go. A part of her left her as well but she was enveloped into a warmth source right after it pulled her closer.  
  
She could no longer be bothered by her problems now. Not now... her grieved for her new friend filled her.  
  
She found out when they had the conversation that her attitude towards life and swords were about the same as Junrou's wife. Mei Li. A pretty china girl, who gave up her life for him. That was why Junrou didn't hurt Kaoru... she was a look alike. Not in the looks... but the inner beauty. They held the same power.  
  
"I will be watching from above... who will win your love little one." The exact same words he had muttered before he pushed her forward... before he committed suicide.  
  
"Let's get going." She heard Sanosuke's voice as she found herself being lifted in the arms of the person. She shifted slightly so that she would b more comfortable. She opened her eyes. Wanting to see the cliffs that had taken her friend away...  
  
Instead... blue watery eyes met angry and jealous violet ones...  
TBC….   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*   
Author's Notes:  
  
Kon'nichiwa minna sama…  
  
So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…  
  
Suggestions are welcome….   
Gomen for the slow update...  
  
Minna sama… Konnichiwa… Okay... HAI!! I made a twist here with the rebellions... I hope all of ya was surprised.. At first I wanted to make Kenshin and Soujirou to work together to save her out like always... but then it will be such a, how do i say it... so expected? Now that I think would not be interesting.. so I had made kaoru to be attached to Junrou like a father... ^^ i hoped you liked that... And i think all of you have guessed who was the one who she hugged while crying. And who was the one who left her. DON'T WORRY!! The pairings are still not set yet... well GOING TO is the right word... and I must say... the SxK fans are coming in strong... KxK fans.. come on!! Ganbatte ne!! Hope ya liked this chappie!! RnR ne!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Glossary  
Anou – Excuse me...  
Kuni Tori – Remember Shishio's plan to rule japan.. tats the Kuni tori I'm talking about  
Okashira – Leader/boss  
-san / -dono / -chan – Honorifics  
shinai – wooden sword (Kaoru uses this in RK series)  
Sakabatou – Kenshin's beloved sword. Reversed blade sword  
Yamero! – Stop!  
Jou-chan – Missy (sano's nick for Kaoru)  
Busu – Ugly (yahiko's nick for Kaoru)  
Arigatou – Thank you   
  
I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::  
  
Eeva Leena -- Thanks for the review and i hope you like this chappie ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Red Ninja -- Yes... I've got you point ^^ Thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Phoe-chan -- Hmm... Ken going for someone his own age eh? Who is avaliable? Dun tell me the fox cause I ain't EVER going to put those two together.. -__-'' Anyway... Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chappie ne ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Val -- I dunno ya know... Since guys can have two wifes.. why can't girls have two husband... and come to think the two of them are Tenken and Battousai *faints with nosebleed* heh~ Anyway Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie ne~ ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Leigh -- I understand what you mean though.. poor Kaoru... that she is.. *siGhZ* Anyway... thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chappie ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
lere -- A big fan of KxK i suppose... *dun amakakeru ryuu no hirameki me* okok... erm... Thanks for the review and i hope you enjoyed this chappie ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Celenia Crescent -- Love triangles or even square i can accept... but Love pentagons/hexagon/septagon/octagon/nonagon/dekagon... *sweatdrops* won't that be a little tiring... imagine Kaoru being surrounded by all RK guys... Kenshin, Soujirou, Aoshi, Enishi, Sanosuke, Amakusa, Saitou, Hiko *oro?* lets see who else? Ryuuzaboro? Any others? hehehe~ Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chappie ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Hanna-chan -- Kaoru not really escaped herself though... more like defended herself? yeah... Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie!^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Dark Sapphire Angel -- Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chappie too ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Sabrina-star -- O_o... Sabrina you are making me confuse... You are rooting for KxK i see ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chappie too! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Moonwind -- Thanks for the congrats ^^ I was a bit shock of having so many reviews myself too ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie too ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Lysse-chan -- Not only you are jealous my dear... I am TOO!! Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chappie too ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff -- How's your fever? Both definitely sounds good... ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chappie ne ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Icegal -- Kaoru's a bit confuse herself ne~ SO can't really blame her... Anyways thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chappie too ne~ ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
LittleDragon5 -- Having two hunks after her.. nope definitely doesn't look tooo good to me.. ^^ THanks for the review and I hoped you liked this chappie too!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Crescentserenity -- I'm glad you liked the tug between Kenshin and Soujirou ^^ I had a tough time doing that... *wipes sweat off forehead* but it's worth it though... hehe~ Hai... i thought of doing the glossary in each chappie... I'll try my best to do that though ^^ Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chappie ne ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
lynn -- Yes... and yet another cliffhanger *dodged thrown tomatoes* Thanks for the review ne~ I hope you liked this chappie!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Ann -- I like KxK myself... ^^ hehe~ but i gotta be neutral in here... *siGhZ* anyway.. Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie ne ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Shizuka -- Yes... I envy her too!! She's lucky girl and every one knows it! *wails* anyway.. thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie ne~ ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
StillbornAngel -- HAI~ Here's the next chappie! Thanks for the review and I really hope you'll like this chappie ne~ ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Aya Komiyama -- You have been rooting for Kenshin since... the starting of 'anata' am I right? ^^ Loyal... VERY loyal.. hehe~ Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chappie too ne~ ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
furygrrl -- hai~ Here's the next chappie and I hope you enjoy this ne~ Thanks for the review too ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Anna -- Yes. Erm, sorry for the '...' part. It's my lil' habbit -__-'' gomen... I'll try my best to cut on that ne~ For the Japanese word, I'm putting glossary for each chappie. I'll try my best to do that though.. ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie too ne~ Thanks for the review too ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
rk23 -- Chibi? hehehe~ Anyway... On who is hotter... my point of view.. definitely BATTOUSAI!! *smiles* can see that I'm a Battousai freak? heehee~ anyways thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie ne~ ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Galaxy-girl -- Thanks fo the nice review ^^ i hope you'll like this chappie too ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Daffy -- Yes... i think Kenshin should suffer ne ^^ hehe~ THanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie ne ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
fallen pheniox -- You scared me when the first sentence wrote 'NO! man, that really sucks' I thought you didn't like the story *siGhz* But glad you like it... But Kikyo and Kagome... *takes kodachi out secretly* can i kill kikyo? Coz she really gets on my nerves.... (sorry if you are a kikyo fan...) Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chappie ne ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
chibi-panda -- Yes... in the starting Kenshin's a lil' mean to out Kaoru ne~ ANyway thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
marstanuki -- Thanks for the review and I hope you'll like this chappie ne~ ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Mavrich_soldier -- HAI~ thanks for the compliment though *blushes* hehe~ Erm... thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie ne~ ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
princezz kaoru -- ^^ thanks for the support and you are really rooting for Kenshin aren't you *smiles* heehee~ anyway thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie to ^__^ ARIGATOU!!  
  
Anou... those who want me to notify ya when I update do notify urself again with your email add... thanks again... (did those who tell me got my mail?)  
ENJOY! Vote for your favourite couple.  
Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!! 


	10. She Belongs To Me

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx

AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa…. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to u reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^ 

****

**Anata No Tame Ni **

**Chapter 10: She belongs to Me**

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**Previous: --**

She found out when they had the conversation that her attitude towards life and swords were about the same as Junrou's wife. Mei Li. A pretty china girl, who gave up her life for him. That was why Junrou didn't hurt Kaoru... she was a look alike. Not in the looks... but the inner beauty. They held the same power.

"I will be watching from above... who will win your love little one." The exact same words he had muttered before he pushed her forward... before he committed suicide.

"Let's get going." She heard Sanosuke's voice as she found herself being lifted in the arms of the person. She shifted slightly so that she would b more comfortable. She opened her eyes. Wanting to see the cliffs that had taken her friend away...

Instead... blue watery eyes met angry and jealous violet ones...

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Soujirou set Kaoru down on the futon as she slept soundly in his arms. He smiled and stared lovingly at her.

'The long trip must have been exhausting to her.' Soujirou thought silently as he pulled the covers of the blankets to her chin. After that, he smoothed her forehead and brushed a few strands of raven hair away from her milky white skin. He smiled again as he finally decided to make a move before he did something else. Just when he turned, he felt a slight tug on his hakama.

"Don't... leave me alone..." Kaoru murmured. He sat down again and stared at her face. She was asleep that she was. He pried those slender fingers away from the material and slid in under the warm covers. She shifted again and turned on her sides. Now her whole form was facing Soujirou. He chuckled softly when he saw how much Kaoru actually looked like a child. An innocent one. He bent down and whispered into her ears.

"I'll just go and get a drink and after that I'll be back..." Soujirou reported to her in a soft tone. Kaoru made a sound and snuggled further into the blankets. He stood up swiftly and made it to the door. He hummed to himself as he walked down the steps encountering Kenshin.

"Himura-san..."

"How is Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked not looking Soujirou straight in the eye. Soujirou frowned a little but still covered up with his usual smile.

"She's sound asleep I must say." Kenshin gave a nod and continue his way as Soujirou did so too. Kenshin reached her room and slid the paper door soundlessly. There was his angel... her even breathing could be heard so clearly. He approached her, however he stopped in mid-stride.

"Sou... jirou..." He couldn't believe his ears. Why was she calling out... out to Soujirou? Why wasn't she calling for him? That boy had already conquered him in her dreams? Kenshin still remembered vividly of some other nights where Kaoru calls out to him... only for him.

His amethyst eyes narrowed slightly and backed a step. Was he going to back away this time? Run away? From Kaoru and let someone else replace his former place in Kaoru's heart. After all he had went through. He knew he had a place in Kaoru's heart... and yes he denied it. He had thought that he was unworthy of her. That he had shed millions of blood and killed... his own wife. But then again... maybe he was just afraid that history might repeat itself again... that he might accidentally... hurt...

"Don't leave me alone..." Kenshin took another step back. Maybe... maybe he'll try another night. Apparently... tonight did not belong to him. The shoji closed with a light thud as Kaoru's hand started to reach for something.

"Ken... shin..." Her hand dropped on to the tatami mat as a single tear found its way from her closed eyes.

"Don't go..."

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Kaoru looked around the area... it was around nighttime she thought. She continued forward as she heard the constant flowing of the river. The clear splashing of the running stream of water. Suddenly a green lighting creature flew pass her.

"Hotaru?" Kaoru asked no one in particular as her gaze had never break from the small insect. And indeed it led her to a familiar place. Too familiar. It was the same road. A stretch of long road was in front of her... a few other fireflies flew around her, lighting her yellow kimono up brightly. But, one flew towards the dark road. Kaoru had an icy feeling arising in her heart. The heavy anxiousness of what awaits her pushed her forward. One small step was all it took.

"Kaoru-dono..." A smile spread across her beautiful face. She ran to him but stopped a step away from him as she remembered what was going to happen next. A frown was plastered on his face as he saw her back away.

"Kaoru-dono... sessha has decided to leave for Kyoto." A short simple sentences that had broke through her walls of defense.

"No..." That was all she had managed to mutter through her dry throat. As if on cue, a pair of strong firm arms wrapped around her.

"When sessha first met you ... you kept me from leaving even though you knew that sessha was the real Hitokiri Battousai. You said that you don't care about my past. You didn't know how happy sessha was feeling." Kenshin tightened his hold on Kaoru, as the gate holding back those flooded tears open.

"Thank you for everything you have done for this unworthy one... Sayonara... Sessha wa rurouni... and I will wander once again." Kenshin gave her a last squeeze and after that he let her go and turned on his heels. He was starting a new journey. Kaoru's knee gave way again and it hit the cold ground beneath her.

"No... I won't let it happen this time..." Kaoru whispered to herself as she started standing up on her wobbly legs. She gave herself another push as she managed to grab onto the light blue gi.

Blue?

She snapped her head towards the face above hers.

"Soujirou?" Her hands were being easily pried off as Soujirou knelt down to touch her tear-streaked face.

"Boku wa rurouni... and I will wander once again..." With that... Kaoru reached out for him.

"Sou... SOUJIROU!!!" Kaoru screamed... but no one was there anymore...

Not Soujirou...

"Ken-KENSHIN!!" She tried again. Nothing... nothing was there...

Not Kenshin...

"Soujirou... Kenshin..." Kaoru whimpered as he broke down on the dark street. She was alone... alone... again...

"Nooooo!!!" Kaoru yelled as she jerked up from her sleep to a sitting position. A sharp snap from the paper door drew her attention. Her hands were still before her as she was trying to reach out for something... for someone.

"Kaoru!"

"Kaoru-dono!"

The both of them managed to arrive there at the same time to check on her. In an instant, they were both at her sides. Kenshin hesitated before he took her hands in his. Kaoru stared at Kenshin's purple orbs. Her throat was tight and nothing was able to pour out of it. Kaoru turned and look at the navy blue hues that reflect her furrowed cobalt ones just as much as the violet orbs did. She shook her head and lowered her head to her knees that she had hugged towards her chest.

"I'm fine... daijoubu da..." Kaoru assured... not too convincingly.

"Kaoru... you don't have to bluff me... and Himura-san... we have know you long enough. To know that there are always a reason behind all those tears you shed." Soujirou persuade her as she tightened into a small ball not wanting to meet their scrutinizing gaze. Neither violet nor azure. She needed time for herself to think. Her dream was getting into her. The both of them would leave her... no matter what they say... no matter how many promise are they... they don't belong to her... they are... wanderers... rurouni... they will leave her to complete their journey. She was not important enough for them to stay on.

"Kaoru-dono... please..."

"I'm just gonna end up being alone again..." Kaoru uttered shocking both Soujirou and Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono... we are both here... none of us are going..."

"But you will eventually... you will..."

"We won't Kaoru..." Soujirou assured again. This time he pulled her to a hug. Kenshin violet eyes widened as he saw the unwanted scene unfolding before his very eyes. Kaoru looked up at Soujirou as he tightened his embrace around her. He didn't want to let go.

"Soujirou..." Kaoru grabbed a handful of his gi and looked back into his eyes. Those caring sky blue eyes. A sudden shifting was heard. Kaoru jerked away from Soujirou and turn back to see Kenshin towering them. His violet eyes were narrowed and it was tinted with amber strips.

"K-Kenshin?" Kaoru pulled away from Soujirou as she winced at what she saw. Kenshin's eyes... they were ones of which Kenshin use to glare at his opponents. But... She wasn't right? She was his Kaoru-dono.

"Soujirou... Sessha believes that sessha have set the barriers for you to submit." His eyes shone in the dark night like the cat's eyes. Soujirou let go of Kaoru slowly and stood up to met his gaze.

"The barriers are for fools to follow Himura-san. There are no barriers in love." Soujirou challenged as Kenshin fisted his fist tighter and tighter it went. His knuckles had turned white and his palm felt numb from the small shots of pain he had by grinding his fingernails into his skin to control his anger.

"Soujirou... sessha will repeat only another time... if you ever do what you did just now... you'll meet the consequences... namely... me." Kenshin eyes had the colour of amber. It had finally filled into the orbs that were penetrating through Soujirou's skull.

"And why is that so Himura-san or should I say Battousai-san." Kenshin gripped the front of Soujirou's gi and pull him towards his face.

"Because Kaoru is mine..." Kenshin hissed as his eyes never left Soujirou's. Kaoru quickly got up and separated the two.

"What has gotten to the both of you?" Kaoru yelled at them as she planted her feet at where she stood.

"First of all! Kenshin is not Battousai anymore!" Kaoru scolded Soujirou for that remark. And she turned to Kenshin.

"AND I! Belong to no one!" With that she ran pass them and down the entrance of the inn.

"Kaoru-dono!"

"Kaoru!"

The both of them reacted fast, however Kenshin manage to exit the inn first as they went different directions. Soujirou stopped for a moment and look back. Kenshin was already gone.

Because Kaoru is mine 

Soujirou furrowed his eyebrows further as he ran into the darkness to the one that held his heart. Will he give Kaoru up?

No... he won't... only... only if Kaoru chose Kenshin and not him... If not... Kenshin can forget about touching _HIS_ Kaoru.

TBC…. 

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome…. 

Gomen for the slow update...

Minna sama… Konnichiwa… Okay... HAI!! A short chapter... gomen nasai~ : ( I hope this chapter doesn't seem to rush.. I promise.. I guarantee that the next would be LONGER!! So do please excuse me!! I had my exams and I'm so damn pissed with my results...  I will be... -__-'' please... do understand what Im going through and forgive me for this short chappie ne~ 

Glossary

Tatami mats – Japanese straw mats used on floors

Hotaru – Firefly

-san/dono – honorifics

sayonara – goodbye

sessha – This unworthy one (Kenshin uses this when referring to himself)

Sessha wa rurouni – this unworthy one is a wanderer

Boku wa rurouni – I am a wanderer

Daijoubu – Fine

I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::

Tera, Jen, Val, Moonwind, marstanuki, phoe-chan, Starian Princess, StillbornAngel, Sabrina-star, Kyaa Kyaff, Yuki Arashi, princezz kaoru, Yen, Daffy, fallen pheniox, redroseprincess678, Shizuka, Galaxy-girl, lynn, furygrrl, Shadafakup, peorth, Mary, Annabelle, tika, Kari no Miko, CurlsofSerenity, lynxxie, Aya Komiyama, kat, Aino Saori, orange_sherbet, ChildlikeMoonTenshi, Eeva Leena, Rebecca, Klaudine, @@@@@@@@@, Biker-gyal, Dark Sapphire Angel, ~~~~, kasee, ???, chibinomiko, Kenshin Himora, dancinpocky, Moonlight Ladies, Avatar

Thank you SO MUCH!!

Anou... those who want me to notify ya when I update do notify urself again with your email add... gomen ne... i really lost track who wants me to notify them... thanks again...

ENJOY! Vote for your favourite couple.

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!


	11. NOTES! Gomen Nasai

Minna sama...  
  
Gomen ne if I got your hopes high as you are thinking that this might be another update of the story...  
  
Well... I just thought I wanna share with all of you this shocking news... I have received flames... i dunno whether it was counted as one... but it was really discouraging... I dunno how do i put this... but people... i really like this fic as much as you people do and this is the first time i am going to say this...  
  
I might be taking this fic off out of FF.Net...  
  
People... i work and shared my ideas with you nice people out there... i dun expect anything back... as long as you read it and like it... you are more than wonderful... but if you really think that this story SUXS TO NO END... then do this little useless author a favor will ya... dun review if they are meant to be cruel words to the author...  
  
To my point of view.. I DO NOT THINK that Soujirou is used as a tool of making Kenshin jealous in here... he has a purpose... it is to love and cherish the one he learns to love. He also has to find his answers in the end. Please... I understand you sou-fans out there think that Soujirou is just in Anata no tame ni for making Kenshin WANT Kaoru... BUT!! Since I have made this a SxKxK ficcie... I believe Soujirou does have a right to be with Kaoru and Kenshin always have a right to be with Kaoru. I dun want to make this sound mean but... I make this fic, I'm the author of it... I... I believe you get what I am going to say so I'm stopping there before this note offends anyone of you...  
  
Gomen Nasai ne~ If i have really offended anyone of you.  
  
But i hereby... thank all of you for the supports/readers/reviewers even if you have flamed me... Thank You.  
  
Kamimura Kaoru 


	12. Reflections

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx

AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa…. As you have know... this is my new Fanfic ^__^ Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to u reviewers ^__^ the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last... ^__^ 

****

**Anata No Tame Ni **

**Chapter 11: Reflections...**

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**Previous: --**

The both of them reacted fast, however Kenshin manage to exit the inn first as they went different directions. Soujirou stopped for a moment and look back. Kenshin was already gone.

Because Kaoru is mine 

Soujirou furrowed his eyebrows further as he ran into the darkness to the one that held his heart. Will he give Kaoru up?

No... he won't... only... only if Kaoru chose Kenshin and not him... If not... Kenshin can forget about touching _HIS_ Kaoru.

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Kenshin ran as he glanced from side to side sensing for Kaoru's presence. 'She couldn't have ran so far.' Kenshin thought as he furrowed his eyebrows, wanting nothing but to hold Kaoru in his arms. Suddenly Kenshin jerked into a stop as he felt another presence of someone. The lovely scent of jasmine filled his senses.

'Down south!' Kenshin thought happily as he dashed down the gravel road. Kicking on those small little pebbles that blocked him from his Kaoru. He raced pass trees and bushes and finally reaching an opening that immediately took his breath away.

It was a breath-taking site. No. That was an understatement. This place that he reached was beyond gorgeous. It was an utmost attractive site to behold.

The trillions of stars hung upon in the velvet sky and were accompanied by the crescent opaque moon. The sparkling clear river reflected those simmering little stars as it bear a resemblance to those pretty little fireflies dancing on the surface when each ripple was create. The trees at the side of the stream sway gently as the caressing breeze played. And the most beautiful creature that enraptured his full attention, was sitting near the edge of the stream with her legs submerged in the cooling water. It seemed unreal. But there his goddess was. Kamiya Kaoru.

His legs had his own movement as they moved forward. He wanted to be by her side. To tell her he love her more than anything in this world. That their love was beyond his and Tomoe's. He didn't want to sound unfaithful. But... he had never felt anything like this. He felt so much stronger when he was near her. There was no pain he couldn't stand... if he was with her. The fantasy thoughts of Kaoru being with him through those Bakumatsu nights had been a peaceful sight. 

But then again... that would be a different case and a different set of feelings. That time, the Battousai within him still rages and would kill anyone who held a weapon against him. Being Kaoru, she wouldn't back off without a fight, Battousai or no Battousai, she would give the person a piece of her mind. That might just get her killed under his katana.

But then again... he had liked her for that spirit wasn't it? Brave, fiery, caring, kind, understanding, sensitive, emotional, lovely, likes complaining, trusting and lastly, cute. However, that's not all. If he were to list out all the reasons why he loved this young lady there, it would take more than a whole lifetime. But that was what made up this Kaoru. His Kaoru. And he loves her.

Unfortunately, the snapping of a twig broke those trains of wonderful thoughts. The raven-haired lady turned around to find her intruder. Those blue innocent eyes were misted with a layer of tears. She quickly stood up from the river and was ready to bolt far away from his catch.

--~~==**==~~--

Kaoru raced across the trees and bushes. Maybe running in a kimono wasn't such a good idea. She was starting to feel the strain on her ankles. The heavy material of the kimono was pulling the weight on her petite body. She slowly set her pace to a walking one to relief the soreness. Then she glanced around.

"Just where the hell am I?" Kaoru asked herself as she looked to her left.

Trees.

She looked to her right.

More trees.

She looked to her back.

Even more trees.

She gazed back front.

Nothing but trees.

She hit her forehead with her palm as she berated herself. How could she have been so careless? This wasn't Tokyo! This was Hokkaido for god's sake! Now how would she know the way back?

Kaoru let out a long sigh as she continued walking forward. One thing she knew. Although she was lost, she was definitely able to find her way out.

Hey! She isn't Sanosuke now is she?

And down south she continued walking. But those two idiots would never leave her alone. Himura Kenshin... Seta Soujirou.

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows. Why are their actions so complicated? She still remembered vividly what Kenshin had told Soujirou

_"Soujirou... Sessha believes that sessha have set the barriers for you to submit."_

What barriers were they talking about?

_"The barriers are for fools to follow Himura-san. There are no barriers in love."_

There are no barriers in love. That sentence coming from Soujirou made her even more confused.

"Soujirou... sessha will repeat only another time... if you ever do what you did just now... you'll meet the consequences... namely... me."

Then again, in the first place, why was Kenshin so darn worked up over her? She was after all... just a little sister to him.

"And why is that so Himura-san or should I say Battousai-san."

Kaoru could still remember the smile that Soujirou wore was taken off instantly when he called Kenshin – Battousai. No. Soujirou wasn't afraid. Soujirou was calling out to him. But for what?

"Because Kaoru is mine..."

Yup, and this sentence exploded Mt Fuji. Kaoru thought and thought again. Why were the two baka-s acting as if... as if she was theirs? And does she have no say to it? They were practically fighting in front of her. Fighting because... of her.

Realization then dawned on her.

"Could it be that?" Kaoru was about to ask herself that question again when she came to a big opening. The tranquil scene caught her utmost attention.

"Ki-kirei..." Kaoru said softly to no one in particular. She took a few steps forward and breathed in a deep breath. It was lovely. The air was fresh and the wind was so comforting.

It was then she found out that she had no shoe on her feet. And those blisters were getting their revenge on her. She bended down to have a touch on the calm water. It was cold and refreshing. She smiled to herself.

She pulled up the hem of her kimono and rolled up to her thigh. Yes. It was obscene, but it was better than getting it wet now wasn't it? The cooling water instantly washed the pain that stapled to her leg. She was already feeling better.

She looked up to the crescent moon. Soujirou and Kenshin must be searching for her somewhere. She just knew it. Maybe she should go back to the inn. She thought. But then... she shouldn't let them off so easily. A little more worry time will do.

...

So peaceful... so quiet. Then why does she still feel so empty? Why does she feel hollow all of a sudden?

Tears involuntarily misted her eyes. It was then, a picture of two particular person flashed through mind.

Seta Soujirou... Himura Kenshin.

Her mind screamed at her. Telling her that she shouldn't, that she couldn't. It was impossible to...

"Could it be that... I love the both of them?" Kaoru whispered to the wind. It was then when Fuji's words came back haunting her.

'But remember Kamiya san, between the two that you wish to heal. You can only fully recover one and you would wound yourself in the end.'

She wasn't sure of her feelings before. Now... it was as if reading from a book. She can no longer deny it. It hurts to see them sad. It hurts to know that they are hiding something from her. It hurts... it rips her heart to know that... you can only have one and you will hurt the other.

She finally got the hidden message behind those profound yet simple words. And how much it hurts to know the truth.

Soujirou or Kenshin?

Her mind didn't know... this wasn't something that the mind chooses to decide. It is the heart. Kaoru knew it... but... she couldn't bear to hurt anyone... especially Kenshin or Soujirou. They meant everything to her. They were the last people in this word would she want to hurt.

It was then she heard a snapping of a twig. She whirled her head behind to find her redheaded rurouni. Her feelings wavered. Her head felt dizzy. She quickly got out of the water and was ready to bolt out of Kenshin's predatory sight when she felt his calloused hand kept hold of her wrist and pulled her to a tight hug.

"Sumanai..." Kenshin apologized as Kaoru struggled to be out of his embrace. She needed time... at least some time to think.

"Let me go Kenshin! Please!" Kaoru pleaded as she tried to escape. But he was not Battousai for nothing. Kenshin had her within his deadly lock.

"I'm not letting go Kaoru-dono. Please understand. We need you back there. I need you." Those three words again. How much effect it had on her. Her wriggling and struggling stopped as she clenched her fist around the magenta fabric.

"I'm not letting you go... ever..." Kenshin continue whispering into her delicate ears. Kaoru only tightened her hold on him. Partly afraid that this was a dream... yet afraid it wasn't a dream. How could reality be so? Kaoru had waited for Kenshin to tell her show signs that he was interested in her. And yes! Finally he was reacting... but why... why is her heart rejecting to absorb what had just happened.

"Why? Why say everything now?" Kaoru asked boldly. She could understand neither Kenshin's motive... nor Soujirou's.

"Because... you have a right to know..." Kenshin answered while tightening his embrace. He wanted to let Kaoru know how he felt since god knows when. But he didn't have the courage. He thought that being Battousai's woman would cause her nothing but danger. He wanted to protect her... not harm her. 

"I want to protect you... with this pair of arms." Kenshin continued as he breathed in the lovely scent of jasmine. Kaoru's leg buckled but Kenshin had a firm grip on her.

"I told you that I'm not letting you go was didn't I?" Kenshin smiled as he queried her. She pulled away from the hug and looked behind Kenshin. Where was the other rurouni?

"Where is Soujirou?" Kaoru asked casually as her eyes darted to every shadow searching for him.

"Isn't he with you?" she asked again. Kenshin closed his eyes to press down his anger. Could Kaoru be in love with Soujirou now? It couldn't be... could it?

"He went the opposite direction from me." Kenshin answered swiftly emotionlessly. Kaoru tugged his gi and gave him a concern look.

"Let's go and find him. If you are already this worried... I hate to imagine what is happening to him now." Kaoru uttered as she walked in front of him. Kenshin didn't know what to say. Was Kaoru implying that he wasn't as worried as Soujirou was?

He opened his mouth to protest that statement, but then he noticed that Kaoru was limping. His gaze followed to her foot. He saw that it was covered with terrible splinters and blister. He winced at the sight. His Kaoru must have been through hell with those injuries.

Kaoru took a few seconds before realizing that the she was not standing on the ground surface

"Kenshin! Put me down this instance!" Kaoru demanded as she struggled out of his hold. But it was to no prevail. She suddenly just stopped struggling.

"You hold painful wounds Kaoru-dono. I'll carry you to where Soujirou is... that sessha will." Kenshin's face was only inches away from hers. Kaoru's mind refused to registered anything that happen but to lay in the warm embrace. The pain she felt had already vanished without her knowledge.

--~~==**==~~--

Soujirou continued to pace on the muddy path. His sandals had already been caked with black soggy soil and he wasn't the happiest person right now. But something kept pushing him to continue.

Kaoru...

He had run to the cliffs where Tsukiyama Junrou jumped off. Not even Kaoru's shadow was there. He ran around the forest routes hoping to see Kaoru somewhere. But he found none.

He was really tired and dead worried about Kaoru.

'Where could she have gone?' Soujirou thought seriously and was hoping that Kenshin would have found her by now. His pace slowed down to a jog. His legs were screaming for him to stop this torture on himself. But he couldn't. Because without Kaoru... he won't be the same... not anymore.

"Soujirou!" A cry came from the back. He immediately whirled back to find a red-headed rurouni and in his arms was the woman he wanted most.

"Himura-san! Where did you found Kaoru? Is she fine? What happened to her? Is she feeling better?" Soujirou worriedly look over Kaoru's features. Kaoru was breathing evenly with her eyes peacefully closed. She had fallen asleep. Soujirou smiled briefly. The feeling weighing him down was relieved in a second. Kaoru suddenly stirred and her blue eyes opened. She smiled towards Soujirou and without knowing, she raised her hands and leaned towards him.

Kenshin could not do anything but to just stare and see how his beloved was going to Soujirou's arm and snuggling close to him. With a sweet smile plastered on her face. Soujirou looked more than contented.

His arms felt light without Kaoru.

"Let's go back to the inn, Himura-san."

Kenshin never replied as he just stood there staring at the blank space he now held within his arms.

Had he already lost since he abandoned Kaoru at the bridge?

Soujirou did not wait for Kenshin as he walked ahead first. Knowing that Kaoru was most likely exhausted through the night. However, he did observe the look on Kenshin's face. He felt sorry for him. After all before he came to Kaoru's life, Kenshin was all Kaoru really thought of.

But no. He didn't regret nor will he give Kaoru back to him. Kenshin had made a stupid choice in letting go of her hand; chances were given to him again and again. The last chance was at the bridge where he let her go. Soujirou had came into her life there and then... he was not going out of Kaoru's life without a fight.

Kaoru was only half-asleep. She snuggled further into his neck and smiled slightly as she breathed in his scent. She had gotten to love this scent of his. He smelt like musk with a tinge of forest smell. Her hands clenched around Soujirou's blue gi. She never wants to let go... not now.

Kenshin silently followed behind as his brain washed through many scenes where he hurt Kaoru just to keep her safe.

_"Battousai... we need to talk." Saitou said as he blew another cloud of smoke._

_"What is it Saitou?" Kenshin asked as he placed his chopsticks down._

_"Something that doesn't concern your woman." Kenshin winced a bit._

_"I understand. But Let me get this straight... Kaoru dono isn't my woman de gozaru. We will talk in my room."_

He had pushed Kaoru away from him. Not once... instead... it was more than what he thought.

 "Kaoru dono. We don't need you here. As you have heard Saitou. This has nothing to concern you de gozaru. So could you please let us have some private time together de gozaru ka?"

Could he ever turn back time?

_"Saitou, Let me repeat... She is NOT my woman. She is only a little sister to me. Anyway... I am not so desperate in finding a wife who doesn't know how to cook or might even kill me." Shattering of glasses could be heard as everyone looked at the shoji seeing a womanly figure there. Sanosuke opened the door to revealed Kaoru... she was crying._

When Kenshin saw Kaoru's tears then... his whole world crumpled. He didn't meant those words. If he knew that she was there... if only he knew...

_"You are just a damn girl! And you are not good at it! What use can you be?"_

"You are always being caught or even worse creating more trouble for us. Stop being such a bother. A woman's place is at home, not in battle. You should know that very well. With you there, the enemies would find you as our weak point, because you are just so damn weak."

No... Kaoru wasn't weak... She never was. He never wanted to go so far into hurting her. Had he destroyed what was left in Kaoru's heart? Had he lost her forever then?

He clenched his fist into a tighter ball as his knuckles turned white from the pressure.

He couldn't afford to lose. All of a sudden, he felt warm. Wind rose about him as he turned and followed where Soujirou had just paced. His eyes narrowed as he felt an unfamiliar ki.

In an instance, Kenshin whirled behind and drew his sword out. Kenshin plunged the katana in the gravel ground and dragged the sword out. Sending debris and a force of stones towards the unknown enemy.

As expected, the person jumped away from his hiding place and landed perfectly where Kenshin wanted him to be.

Kenshin smirked as he heard the person gasp when the sliver blade was plastered on his neck. The sharp part... and it reflected molten gold....

TBC…. 

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome…. 

Gomen for the slow update...

Minna sama… Konnichiwa… erm... firstly, i would like to apologize for the 'temper' outbreak. Really... that day didn't belong to me. I flunck one of my favorite subjects and i came back to find my stories being flame... being scolded by my mother. -__-'' i really didn't felt good that day. So... Im really sorry... I hope this chapter will brighten up your day. And may you enjoy this chap. There are both SxK and KxK waffy... So I hope i satisify those Soujirou and Kenshin fans' hunger for just this while. About the slow update.. gomen... i really am busy with my school work and test. I'm HAVING my PRELIMS ON MY B'DAE!! Which is like... coming soon!! __ oh god... Anyway!! R&R ne!! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!!! ^___^

Glossary

-san/dono – honorifics

baka – Stupid // idiot

sessha – This unworthy one (Kenshin uses this when referring to himself)

kirei – beautiful

rurouni – wanderer

bakumatsu – the tokugawa era when Kenshin is still Battousai.

FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ENCOURAGED ME!! I want to give all of you a big smooch *muacks* and big HUGS!! And A GREAT THANKS!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING THERE! You guys RULEZ!!

I have updated tis story first... as i felt really guilty for putting a suspence over the few months that i might just remove this story... gomen nasai ne~! I'm really busy and many things have happened -__-'' prelims are coming... so i really need to study. Wish me luck ne ^__^ arigatou!! I'll update my other story as soon as possible! This i promise all of ya!!

Thank you SO MUCH!!

Anou... those who want me to notify ya when I update do notify urself 

ENJOY! Vote for your favourite couple.

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!


	13. Losing Control

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me... I am just a poor 17 yrs old student.. Thanx

AUTHORS NOTES: Kon'nichiwa.... As you have know... this is my new Fanfic Titled: Anata no tame ni... For the sake of you. Well... something like that... Well... I still cannot confirm whether this is a KxK ficcy... Soujirou would be in this ficcy too.. so it would be.. KenxKaoxSou The choice is up to u reviewers the more vote for which couple... the couple will win at the last...

**Anata No Tame Ni **

**Chapter 12: Losing Control**

**Previous: --**

In an instance, Kenshin whirled behind and drew his sword out. Kenshin plunged the katana in the gravel ground and dragged the sword out. Sending debris and a force of stones towards the unknown enemy.

As expected, the person jumped away from his hiding place and landed perfectly where Kenshin wanted him to be.

Kenshin smirked as he heard the person gasp when the sliver blade was plastered on his neck. The sharp part... and it reflected molten gold....

****

"Start talking if you know what's good for you." Kenshin growled in the stranger's ear as he pressed the blade into the throat. The man started struggling and making a weird noise.

"Stop struggling!" Kenshin warned as a warm trickle of blood escape the thin slit. Kenshin had enough as he threw the person on the ground and pointed his katana on his throat. The man opened his mouth but no sound came out. He threw his hands wildly above his head like hand gestures. Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what he had said. His eyes widen as he found out that the person's tongue had been cut off, hence preventing him to talk. Before he could do anything, a wooden arrow shot from afar as blood spatter about Kenshin's clothes. His feline eyes immediately searched for the dark trees above and spotted a black shadow shimmered before it disappears. He lowered his sakabatou and stared at the lifeless body before him.

* * *

Kaoru fluttered her opening her lazy eyelids as streams of warm light filled the room as she remembered her dream. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red as the content of the dreams floated back to her memory.

A soft breathing reached her ears as she turned and found Soujirou situated at the corner of the room sleeping soundly. Kaoru smiled, he looked just like an innocent child. She silently crawled towards the unaware teenager. She knelt in front of him and ruffled his hair lightly. He stirred and furrowed his brows as sweat started gathering around his forehead. Kaoru frowned as he started murmuring something incoherent.

_No.. please... help._

Her frowned deepened as she used the back of her palm and wiped the cold sweat that gathered.

_Kaoru..._

Her hands stopped when Soujirou softly muttered her name. Was he dreaming about her? Curious, she bent herself lower to look at his expression. Only to find widen frightened navy eyes staring back at her sapphire ones. Before she could react, Soujirou crushed her into her chest as she gave a gasp.

"Soujirou!" Kaoru gasped into his chest, just before she could push away to look at Soujirou's face. She felt warm wet trickles of water sipped into her thin fabric burning her skin. Her heart clenched after knowing that he was crying. Trembling.

"Kaoru... Kaoru... Kao... ru" All the answer Kaoru received was just the chanting of her name in broken syllabus. She tensed within the tight embrace when she felt those tears rivulet down her back.

"Soujirou... what happened? A nightmare?" Kaoru queried as she shifted her weight and patted his back for comfort. A nod was her answer.

"Don't worry silly. It's just a dream." She continued cooing smoothing words into the ears of Soujirou.

"It was so real... you were so real..." Kaoru relaxed in his squeeze as she listened to his heartbeat, his voice.

"I thought you left me... like everyone else..." He whispered softly as he cradled her within his firm arms and continued. She snapped her eyes opened when she heard it. It was the first time that Soujirou had told her about his past. About him. A part of her was happy and anxious to know more about him... yet another part of her grieved knowing that he has to go through those horrible things and recall it again. Her heart tore when she started really know about him.

Who would have known that the smiley face boy had such a past? Who would have known that the protector is the one who is needed to be protected?

Tears collected in the corners of her eyes as she hugged him tighter. She felt pain and agony for him. After a long time, they just held each other in their arms, giving each other silent support.

Soujirou broke Kaoru's reveries with his calloused fingers as he wiped the trails of tears away.

"Soujirou?" he smiled like his usual self. However, she frowned.

"Sumimasen. Looks like I've worried you yet another time." Her frown deepened. They were so alike yet different at the same time.

"Kaoru... if the only way to be with you is in my dreams... then I want to sleep forever." Soujirou broke the silence as he dipped down for a chaste kiss. Kaoru blushed to the roots of her hair as she stumbled upon her words.

"I... I...Sou-" He cut her off with another kiss. An ardent one. Shock and surprised, she didn't knew how to react. But the slow passionate kiss, made her close her eyes and enjoy it. Before she knew it, Soujirou had carried her to her futon and placed her down. He broke the kiss and beamed at her as he lowered his nose and brushed against hers.

"I hope you make your choice fast Kaoru. I'm quite an impatient man." Soujirou chuckled as he gave Kaoru another kiss before he bade her goodnight. Leaving Kaoru with her trains of thought.

Kaoru flushed with colors as she recalled what Soujirou said to her. She instantly ducked herself under the thick blanket and smiled slightly as her dreams floated back yet again.

"_Kaoru!"_

_She turned around and found a flash of red rushing towards her. She smiled._

"_Kenshin!" She answered as she took a step forward when the floor broke into an endless abyss making Kaoru plunge forward. She shut her eyes tight till warm hands clasped onto hers._

"_Kaoru! Give me your hand!" She snapped her eyes up and saw Soujirou. When had he arrived? Where was Kenshin?_

_Without much hesitation, Soujirou pulled her up and hugged her tight._

"_Shall we go?" Soujirou pulled away and lifted up his hand waiting her hers to cover it. With a smile and a tear she left. But with a different rurouni. _

_A smile for him. _

_A tear for the other._

_And a whole new story begins without him._

* * *

"You can come out now Battousai."

"You are bleeding?"

"It isn't my blood." A short curt answer was all he had.

"Oh." Two could play this game.

A long time pass before another spoke. But it was neither the both of them

"It is me or am I interrupting something?" Sano broke the tension in the air as he stepped in between the both of them.

"I told you to stay away from her." Kenshin warned as he stepped out of the shadow and revealed his amber eyes to the public.

"It's not for you to decide Himura Battousai." Soujirou unmasked himself as he narrowed his eyes towards Kenshin.

"She belongs to me."

"You are just being unreasonable. She is not an object."

"Am I missing something here?" Sanosuke complained as he couldn't conform what was their conversation revolving around.

"She belongs to me." Kenshin emphasized as he repeated himself in that low dangerous tone.

"As long as she decides that, I will back off Himura-san but the battle between us has just begun." With that he turned on his heels and walked silently away from the both of them.

"Hey! Don't treat me as a glass here will ya?" Sano complained again as he got to the edge of frustration.

"By the way, just a tip for you Himura-san, your possessiveness will not get you any bonus points and it won't even help you much." Soujirou slid his mask back on as he gave him a grin and walked down the stairs. With a grunt Kenshin walked towards Kaoru's room and pass Sanosuke who held onto his arm.

"What's going on here? Why do you have blood on your gi and who's the "she" you guys are commenting about?" Kenshin just shrugged off easily from Sano's iron strong grip.

"Many questions today aren't we." With that as an answer he disappeared into Kaoru's room.

But Sano was no fool when it came to this. He frowned and had a bad feeling that it had something to do with his little missy.

* * *

He gave a sigh as he knelt beside his breath-taker who was peacefully sleeping right now. Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the air of jasmine that was surrounding the room and slowly the agitated side of him slipped away and he was into control again when he opened his eyes that pooled with lavender hue.

"It's just so unfair isn't it? That I'm here being tortured by you and yet you are sleeping so peacefully just beside me." Kenshin smiled as he resisted the urge to caress her face and tug the stray strand of raven black hair behind her ear. His hands were not quite suitable for the job right now; he won't want her to have blood all over her cheeks.

"I'm not a clever man ain't I Kaoru, took me so long to find out that I wanted you for myself only. That the mere thought of another man holding you irked me. Is the time wasted ever replaceable, will you ever give this unworthy one another chance or would you go for another one who had made an initiative to touch your heart, to make you blush, unlike me."

He shut his eyes again as he heaved a sigh and found his hands more interesting suddenly.

"Will you ever find it in your heart to give this unworthy one a chance to love you like no other has ever done before. Would you accept me again?" Kenshin was full of questions as he looked so intensely at his hand and not noticing that Kaoru was awake this whole time. From the moment he came in.

Why had he always had to come and spoil her decision when she has finally thought she made up her mind? She hated him for putting her in such a tight decision, hating him for being so dense and slow and insensitive... but no matter how many faults and flaws she found on him, she couldn't find it in her heart to hate him truly. She knew that no matter what happens, Kenshin... the name Himura Kenshin and the memories with him would be engraved in the deepest part of her heart. He was someone very special, very important to her.

"Kenshin..." Upon hearing his name he jerked his head up and saw bottomless cerulean eyes staring at him.

"Kaoru... dono..." It was then she saw the blood on his clothes and instantly sat up from her bed.

"What happen? Where did you get these injuries from? I'll go get some medicine." Kaoru stood up without thinking of her torturing moments that her feet had went through last night and cringed as she nearly fell forward if those pair of firm arms never caught her in time.

"You should be careful, that you should." Kenshin chided slightly as he set her down slowly, preventing her to feel any pain while doing so.

"But..."

"You do not have to worry about this unworthy one Kaoru-dono. Besides, this blood doesn't belong to sessha, it belongs to another." The thought of Kenshin taking another one's life widened her eyes. Seeing her reaction he smiled with reassurance.

"Do not worry Kaoru-dono, sessha did not break his vow. The assassin was being killed by someone else." Kenshin grimaced as he remembered what happened. Kaoru frowned when she saw his expression. Kenshin should really learn how to stop putting any burden on himself. A slight touch on his scar woke him up from the trains of thoughts.

"How are you feeling right now? Is your leg better?" Kenshin smiled as he raised his hand towards hers and held it lightly. She gave me a gentle smile and nodded her head. He slowly tugged her back into the futon as he stood.

"You should get some rest, I need to inform Saitou about what happened just now. I think we are involved in something bigger than we thought. The fight between the rebels is not over yet. I'll see you in the morning then if Saitou doesn't hold me too long." With a wide grin as he bade her goodnight and slide the paper door close and his padded footsteps faded away.

Kaoru enlarged her sparkling eyes as she realized what just happened. Did Kenshin just told her all the information? Was he starting to trust her ability and acknowledge her after so long?

A smile broke on her face as she buried it into the pillow but then she stopped again as a frown replaced it.

Now he was making the whole situation even harder to decide... her dilemma was getting worse.

Was it going to be him or Soujirou...

She closed her eyes tight. The truth just hurts.

"_Kaoru... if the only way to be with you is in my dreams... then I want to sleep forever."_

"_Took me so long to find out that I wanted you for myself only"_

"_I hope you make your choice fast Kaoru. I'm quite an impatient man."_

"_Will you ever find it in your heart to give this unworthy one a chance to love you like no other has ever done before."_

She had to make a decision fast if she doesn't want hurt to consume any of them. She just had to.

But the question was... who?

* * *

Saitou puffed out another ring of smoke towards Kenshin as he listened to what the swordsman had to say.

"Another puff towards me Saitou, I'll personally make sure you wouldn't want to smoke in front of me again." Kenshin threatened as he tried to get rid of the smell around him by waving his hands to and fro.

"Is that so Battousai? I would personally like to see it myself." Saitou mocked him as he smirked as they looked at the map again. They had the slightest idea where the rebels were.

"You said that the assassin had his tongue cut off." Kenshin nodded as he tried to remember from his memory which clan used to do that. He was sure...

"Tsukikage-banshuu" Kenshin muttered accidentally as Saitou silted his eyes as he remember that particular cruel ninja clan. Not only was it towards their prey but towards their own people too.

They had strict and rigid rules that are never meant to be broken or else it only means death. A dishonorable death.

"That means they have a high possibility to be here." Saitou and Kenshin pointed to the same place in unison. They gave each other looks of disgust but quickly change the topic as they knew the reason behind their point.

"The Ishin shishi attacked and ambush their hideout once, and if I have not mistaken, they will be at the same place again."

"They have everything they need there. Dark, quiet, water, trees and a high cliff to dispose the bodies. I must say they are kinda clever." Saitou sneered as he puff yet another ring of smoke towards Kenshin. His answer was a small click of something familiar.

"What did you do?" Saitou squinted his sharp eyes at the rurouni who gave him an innocent smile.

"What did I do? I should go back to the inn now, will inform Sanosuke about this. We should settle them fast."

"Very well, we will attack them tomorrow night when the tanuki and the kid is asleep. And I think it is best to let that Seta boy to know about this. He could be a big help."

"We do not need him." With that he slam the door shut leaving the wolf to his thoughts. But just then his cigarette dropped as a clean cut was made just before his fingers.

"Damn that rurouni." Saitou grimaced at the waste of the cigarette as he sat down on his chair.

* * *

"Sanosuke where's that lazy Yahiko?" Kaoru complained as she looked around to find her student.

"I haven't seen his since morning." Sanosuke shrugged as he walk pass Kaoru but returned back again and stare at Kaoru who looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"What happen between Kenshin and Soujirou?" Instantly Kaoru flushed with color as she shifted her weight to another feet and backed away.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about." Kaoru stuttered as she lean on the wall that trapped her in-between it and Sano who narrowed his eyes and looked at Kaoru intently knowing that she was lying.

"No lies missy. What's the link between you, Kenshin and that smiley?" Sanosuke asked again as Kaoru tried to find some excuse to hide away.

"Kaoru!!" Soujirou sound burst through. Her worried face broke into a big grin. Trust Soujirou to save her at the right time.

"Sou-chan!!" She quickly duck under Sanosuke's arm as she ran towards him.

"Where's Himura-san?" Soujirou asked once she was near him.

"He went to talk to Saitou-san. He will be back in late morning I suppose. What happened?" Kaoru asked as she saw Soujirou's furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yahiko-san..." Kaoru widened her eyes as she heard her deshi's name.

"What about Yahiko?" Kaoru trembled a little as she gripped his hands tightly.

"They got him. The rebels got him."

* * *

TBC....

****

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama...

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED... A happier me... a faster update ne thanks a lot...Do R&R... Arigatou Gozaimasu...

Suggestions are welcome....

Gomen for the slow update...

Minna sama... Konnichiwa... my exams are finished... and im back to business but im working soon siGhx its all about time management isn't it. faints I really hope you guys would like this chappie thanks you for reading and do remember to review and tell me your comments. Kaoru is going to make her decision soon ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

Glossary

-san/dono – honorifics

sessha – This unworthy one (Kenshin uses this when referring to himself)

rurouni – wanderer

Tsukikage Banshuu – created this clan myself P heex it just meant Moon Shadow clan literally

FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ENCOURAGED ME!! I want to give all of you a big smooch muacks and big HUGS!! And A GREAT THANKS!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING THERE! You guys RULEZ!!

Anou... those who want me to notify ya when I update do notify urself

ENJOY! Vote for your favourite couple.

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru chan HAPPIE!!


End file.
